The Proper History
by Enclave93
Summary: The Britannian's said that the INDEPENDENCE WAR was ended and those that fled under Washington leadership died from starvation or drown at sea. But history is written by the victors and those that loss never get a say. The truth of the lost history of the final days of the INDEPENDENCE WAR will change the world. Code Geass X Killzone X Halo X Fallout series
1. Chapter 1

**Dear code geass fan's. This is ****P****resident **Eden of the Enclave. My dear readers I would like to point out a few things I would like to address my fellow fans. Firstly I wish inform you that my fanfic Exodus will be put down later after this story has been posted. This story will be a better vision of Exodus and will have one part of **Exodus in it. My SP and code geass fanfic will be put on hold while I build this one. And finally I wish to thank wolfblood123 for support and pushing me to do this. **

******Please enjoy my fanfiction **

**COST OF NEW YORK 1782**

**END OF THE INDEPENDENCE WAR **

_He looked out from the windows of his cabin as his ship along with over 670 other sailed away from what they had called their home land. Three months ago they were close to gaining independents from the English. However the French had been betrayed by one of there own countrymen who had given the English the location of where the French fleet were coming in. Sadly without the reinforcement's men who were once loyal to the American dream quickly became scared and decided to save their own necks by betraying their own countrymen. _

_Fearful of the thought of that ever happening Georg Washington ordered the construction of the largest fleet that would be able transport 40,000 people out of the new world to find another place to live. Over four years men and women worked around the clock to build ships that would carry over a hundred each with ship carrying nothing but food to be tugged along behind. Many of the leaders were skeptical of the idea at first but agreed to have a fallout plain in place incase the worst comes to shove._

_When asked where they would go all Washington said was "My advisor has given me a location where we can settle" Only Washington's inner circle knew of the lactation just in case it was leaked out to the English._

_Right now he was looking at the flames that engulfed New York. They set ever house and building in flames so not leaving anything to the English. _

_Where they were heading would change the fate of the known universe and their world in the coming century's. Behind him was his advisor. The woman who had convinced him of constructing the fleet. The woman who had given him a power that gave him glimpse's of the future. The woman who has not age a single day since had had a first meet her when he was just a child. Her hair was long and green with golden eyes that could subdues both men and woman. Throughout his years as the president she was his advisor from the shadows helping him build a nation of free men._

"_C.2" he calmly said her name "My nation it nothing but ash's. My countrymen that were forced to stay re in agony. The lively hoods of the remaining men and woman under my command are gone. There is nothing left for us. I don't even know why I try"_

"_Though the weight of everyone's lives those are still under your command are on your shoulders there is still hope. A hope for your people and for humanity"_

"_Humanity?" he question_

"_There was much at stake than you realized when this revolution had come into play. So much more than just land or freedom"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Everything that I have done was not just for your nation or your people. The survival of the human race was at stake"_

"_You're telling me that America was meant to say humanity"_

"_Out of all the civilizations that had risen and fallen America would be the first where the people would be able to pick a leader. The first were the people would have a voice. The first were the people wouldn't fear their ruler because they would have none. And the years to come I would have shared what my makers had left behind"_

_Thinking over what C.C said he then asked "Shared what exactly"_

"_The future of the human race. But now I am forced to brake protocol and do something drastic"_

"_And that is?"_

"_Where I'm leading this fleet. My home" _

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

_As the remnants of the American people sailed they noticed a change in the weather. It grew colder and colder as time past. As the beginning of the fourth week the fleet saw their first ice burg. Lacily not one ship was harmed as they passed it but word went out around the fleet to keep an eye out._

_When they saw the land that they were led to people started complaining and demanding if it was just a sick joke of a dead dream. Many thought they had been led to their doom when they saw the vast sea of frozen each. But something happened. The ice that had been blocking their path to the main land drifted apart forming a long river for the ship to move through. _

_When Washington saw the river formed he looked to C.C for answers._

"_If I was not among the fleet the ice would had moved forward and sink every ship there is" she said "Where we are going we will be will protected from the English and any other foreigner"_

_Soon the main land was in sight which was a endless land of ice. Once again Washington looked to C.C once again who was only looking back at the river which was now closing up. _

_Up in the crows nest the men that were looking out at the endless land of ice and snow saw a small light in the distance. At first it was far out in the distance and looked like someone was waving it around. However the light was getting bright and move towards them flouting over the water in the air._

"_Captain!" yelled the man on Washington's ship "On the starboard bow!" _

_Before the Captain could ever pick up his spyglass the floating light or object had reached the ship. The crew men had no time to act before the object was on the ship making its way to the Advisor and Washington._

_When it came to a stop everyone on the ship had a clear sight of the floating object. It was the size of a cannon ball made out of metal. On it sides it a small out line of light was seen with line of smaller lights on its body._

"_Greetings reclaimers" It said in a cheerful voice "And welcome. I am Monitor Alpha"_

"_C.C what is this thing?" Washington asked_

"_This is a old friend of mine that will be leading us the rest of the way. To give you a short rundown on what you are seeing. It technology far beyond what you can build the moment"_

_When the first crewman saw what Alpha had led them to he could not comprehend what was in front of him. The ships were shown a cavern the stretched on for miles which was lighten by what Alpha called artificial lights. Men woman and children were amazed at what they were seeing at first. But what they came to the end of the cavern and into a large dome of ice they were shown a sight that nether any of them could dream of. _

_In front of them was a large city made out of steel and glass. The lights of the city lit the dome up giving everyone a clear site of their new home. A home which will shake the foundations of the world for what the city held. A home where a nation would lay in secret waiting for the right day to stick back. A home that would become to be known as Helghan. _

**MANY YEARS LATER**

**OCTOBER 10 2010**

**HELGHAN CAPITEL**

**COUNCIL OF THE FORGOTTEN **

In a dim lit room sat a round table with a holographic image of the world floating over it. The image of the world showed in great detail of the occupied countries that Britannia had conquered over the years. As of now it showed that Britannia had 1/3 of the world under its control and the natives of each country not only had their countries names taken from them but also their culture and their rights as well. Each country that Britannia had conquered was branded number subjecting the natives to nothing more than to slaves and beggars.

Around the table sat six people. Each one of them was key members to the Helghan nation. The first person was an orange hair woman that wore a dark black coat and tie with formal grey pants. She was 35 years old and names Rosalind Lutece twin sister to Robert Lutece. The Lutece twins were heard of the Helghan research and development department known as the "Think Tank". Because of them and the Think Tank was ahead in developing slip space technology, dark matter engines and other things that most scientist would believe to belong in science fiction novels. They also were in developing zero gravity technology which could in theory keep anything stable and in the air from and apple to a building and a city. The people working under the twin were the brightest minds that Helghan ever had; they were people that would work endlessly to the ground to find a solution to any problem and would be able to answer any question that were given to them. When Rosalind looked at the map and saw the amount of territory the Britannians had claimed for themselves only one thing came into her mind. Pigs.

The second member was a 56 year old man. He had grey hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a grey uniform and with the Helghan patch on his right arm. His name was Yohan Stharl. Man is head of the industrial department of the Helghan nation. Through his family his factory were able to produce some of them most powerful weapons, amours, ships, subs and so on. Stharl hads made a name for himself at a young age when he was a part of the Think Tank he had discovered a new metal element that was three times lighter than sakuradite and five times stronger. The team called the metal Blackstone and came in large amounts under the ice of the South Pole. When he saw the map of the earth he took out a smoke.

The third member wasn't human. It was a robot with a A.I built into it. The robot had the shape of a human panted black and red. It was medium size which allowed it to move round fast and defend it self. The face was a blank black visor which showed only two glowing red eyes. The reason that this robot was built for is to monitor all communications within and outside of the Helghan nation. He is the periodical son of the Lutece twins and given the name Soundwave. What this A.I is capable of can make the best hackers in the world look like children compared to him. A firewall or code it would be able to brake in within minutes. The only time it had ever failed to hack was when it was given a challenge to block someone out of a server while stopping the opponent from doing the same to him. For the first time he was challenged by a opponent that could match him. The Hacking battle went on for an hour which was a record time considering that no one had ever lasted five minutes against him. In the end he had lost but knew that his opponent would beat him one day which he looked forward to. When Soundwave the holomap all he could say was. "**Problematic**"

The fourth person was a will built man with the Helghan high general uniform on. His face was covered with a gase mask that had glow orange lenses that had H.U.V built into them showing information of everyone in the room and other important info. His name was General Radac and was a well respected member of the Helghan military. During his time overseas he did blacktop operation with any country that was fighting against Britannia. He led men into what many would call hell and back. During the wars in New Zealand he and group of 50men and woman were all the was left defending 10,000 New Zealanders from escaping to Helghan, they held the Britannian forces back for three days till help arrived. Since then he was known as the Taniwha of Helghan. Looking at the Holomap he gripped the chair handles so hard he almost snapped them in half.

The fifth member was a very beautiful Japanese woman most men would die for. She had long raven black hair that went down to her neck and ghostly white eyes, her skin was pale and had a smile to die for. Her name was Mia Niko and is head of the Helghan civil council. She is the voice of the people and would address issues that the people have. Before Japan had fallen she and over a million over Japanese were able to escape Japan before it had been taken over by the Britannians. A fleet of Helghast ships had been lost the week since they were blindsided by a traitor within the Japanese's government. The Fleet was originally sent to help Japan fight back but was used to help the escaping Japanese. To make sure that the Helghan nation was not discovered the fleet commander ordered "PORTOCAL: TOMESTONE" into effect were ever man takes there stand and die in a blaze of glory. Mia soon learned of what happened to the men and woman that had sacrifice themselves for her and the other R. and committed herself to the Helghan people. She soon became known and found herself as a member of the high council which was the greatest honor she had ever received. She saw Japan marked as red and clenched her fist.

The sixth member is the High commander of Helghan himself Autarch Scolar Visari. His word is law which makes him the most powerful person in Helghan. Since his rise to power after his father had died he led his people into an age of military revelation. Half of the population man woman and child would go under military training while the other half would continue on with daily jobs and lives. Since 99% of the population would be able to defend themselves and were able to rise arms for their nation.

Sadly the years had caught up with Autarch. What his people did not know he had developed lung cancer which had been slowly been killing him. The only people that had known this was his grandchildren, personal guards and the council members. They knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be bed ridden and he would be force to pick a successor. Right now he was in a wheel chair with his personal doctor standing beside him.

"As you can see" Visari began "With Britannia in control of Japans Sakuradite their production of Knightmares has increased. As of now they have concentrated in controlling the U.E. The man in charge of the invasion is this man" A image of the third son of the Britannian Emperor replaced the earth map "Schneizel el Britannia. This child has been slowly been taking E.U ground for the past five months" An image showed pop up showing the amount of land the Schneizel and his forces had taken so far "With a year and a half the U.E would most likely fall considering the fact the E.U can't keep up with production of their own Knightmares"

"**The E.U will most likely run out of money before the war even ends**" Said Soundwave "**I doubt their royals and wealthy wouldn't be able to live without their money**"

"You are right" said Visari "Right now our sources have confirmed that they have started to use the refugees from Japan as suicides" This made the council members and the guards around the room red with anger. Mai was beyond pissed knowing that people from her homeland being used as meat shields. People that just wanted to find a safe place to hide and live. If Britannian didn't bring down the E.U she would do it herself. "Our inside men have managed to move a quarter of the refugee's populace and would be arriving her by midnight this Tuesday. Mia, you will be in charge of settling them into the Helghan nation"

"Understood sir. May I ask what will happen of those that have been left behind?"

"For now we can only send food and clothing through our contacts" Truth be told there are a large amount of company's and businesses that were under Helghans control. Over the years Helghan had taken control of some of the top Company's around the world. Through them they were able to gather quick Intel from high class parties, leaders are well known to give up secrets after a few drinks. Not only that but they were able to send money and resources through them to help out the people who had lost their homes and family. In reality they were the largest charity there was and the world had no idea. "When we are able to home more people in Helghan we'll send for more

"But right now lets get back to the topic at hand. Since Sakarudite is the most used material Britannia use's Lelouch has proposed to have the supply line cut for good"

"He wants to do what?" Asked/said Stharl shocked "Are they even ready. If he goes ahead now then there is a chance Britannia could discover…"

"They already know that we exist" Said Radac "They just don't know who we are or where we are located. I have little doubt that the OSI have been running in circles looking for us"

"Lelouch has a firm belief he will be able to retake Japan. Which is why I'm giving him the go ahead" Visari said "while he is starting the revolution he has asked for no reinforcements or any involvement from the Helghan Capital. He understands that the chance of Britannia discovering this nation increases with our direct involvement. He is confident with the recourses that he already has"

"As much as I like the boy" said Radac "Are you sure you want him to start something that could break him. I thought he would become the next Autarch"

"I can understand what you mean but you are wrong. L will not be the next Vasari" That statement shocked everyone in the room. They all believed that L would be the next Visari. The boy was a brilliant child who had the mind of a mature adult at the age of seven. At a young age the boy along with his sister had managed to cause the greatest exodus in world history.

**FLASH BACK**

Civil war, a war that divides countries, makes family's turn on one another, forces one to spread the blood of his own countrymen. Britannia, a so called holy empire formed after the after the fall of the American Revolution, though even when the revolution had fallen and the leaders of the revolution had been made example of by the King of England through execution their dream that had been passed onto the next generation had not died. What the King or the nobles had failed to comprehend at the time was that the idea of a Nation built from free people would not be forgotten, the idea would not be tarnished by the deaths of its leaders, that one day those who would be oppressed would rise up, that those who would be looked down on by the privileged and enslaved would find themselves standing up against the oppression.

In 1982 civil war had broken out through Britannia. Due to the system that the royal family had used on their people since the first emperor tension had grown over the decades as those who had been born as a commoner given lesser right to those who were born into noble family's. Over time people had started to stand up and speak out against the nobles that used them as slaves. Due to the system nobles had begun to use the commoners more like slaves over time, this led to poverty, New York became the biggest industry city in the world, and the home to the largest number of commoners in the Britannian Empire. The city was built as two layers, the bottom was for factory works and commoners, and on top was where the nobles stood keeping in control of their workers/slaves. One day a child had been shot speaking out for his sister for unfair treatment they had been getting from the managers and police force. He and his sister were both shot as examples by the noble who own the factory think it would keep the rest of the commoners in their place. That noble made the biggest mistake in history.

The day was 2/2/82. The twins were both shot in the head in front of other workers that sparked one of the biggest uprisings in the world. Across the Britannia the Empire footage had been played of the twins that day which coursed riots all over New York and the rest of Britannia. To keep the commoners in check first the 98th Emperor had the leaders of the rioters made examples like Washington. This only provoked the commoners even more but not only that, a hand full of noble that had sympathy for the commoners gave their support as well. The one noble that stood out the most was none other than Lady Marianne VI Britannia corset of the Emperor and the Knight of one. Marianne VI Britannia was a renowned KMP who had support of high ranking nobles which highly connected in the Military, but what made her the commoners biggest supporter and sympathiser was she her birth rights. She was born as a commoner who had built her name in the army. After seeing the man she had once come to love done to people she had once known her dissection was made, but she chose to not use violence but politics. With the support of a vast number of nobles they had come up with a solution. The Bill Of Rights.

When word of the bill the commoners thought of Marianne as a good send, here was a person that would change their live for the better that had the emperors ears as a Knight of Round, but sadly things would change. The Emperor had agreed to the bill which pleased the commoners and anger the nobles, since the system had been in placed the nobles had gotten to use to having commoners as work due to cheap pay and workers, if the bill went ahead no one knew what the outcome could bring and that brought fear. In a selfish act Marianne was assassinated in her own home. Her daughter Nunnally VI Britannia had been crippled even though her mother had tried to protect her while her son Lelouch VI Britannia could only stand by as his own mother was murdered. But what surprised not only the nobles who had ordered the assassination but everyone else was that the investigation of her death had been called off by the Emperor himself. This led to Chaos.

After three weeks since her death Britannia had gone into civil war once more. No truly knew why the Emperor had called off the investigation, but since then he came down on the commoners with an iron fist. Thousands died through the bloodshed wither it was men woman children or nobles. Neither side would stand down; nether would give in to the other.

After a month since his mother had been murdered Lelouch had gained an audience along with his sister to see their father. In front of the royal court consistent of nobles and his extended family members.

"What is it you want" said Charles the 98th Emperor "Because of your foolish mother she has become a stupid symbol of the dirt"

Nether sibling showed any emotion to the words that had been said of their mother

"Under article 31 slash b we here by exile ourselves and those under our mother's banner from Britannia!" they both yelled as one.

This brought a shock to everyone at court article 31 slash b had never once been used, it was a self exile declaration for noble or the royal family to be removed from the homeland and all those under his or her banner. If they used their mother's banner every person who supported Marianne would be exiled for life. Which meant every commoner, noble; soldier and company that were supporters would go into exile.

"You dear use my own laws against me!" cried their father

"For the good of the people and in our mothers name we would do what is needed to insure that the people that our mother loved will no longer be oppressed by you" Lelouch said "We will leave and you can carry on and be an asshole that you are"

"You dear speck to me in such a manner!"

"Yes!" Spoke Nunnally "This civil war that had started due to a selfless noble has cost countless lives of innocent people. You have not only let this war carry on but allowed the nobles get away with murder!"

Never did anyone imagine Nunnally to stand up against her father, the fact she was crippled from the waste below and showed no fear was amazing to most if not all in the audience. Those that were her siblings couldn't believe that this was the sweet innocent girl that they thought would amount to nothing now standing up to their father with her bother at her side.

"You dear speak weakling"

"I dear speak considering it is you that I am talking to you!"

"So the weakest of my children finally stand, distasteful. I should have you both killed as of now"

"You can't" said Lelouch "to do so you would be giving up your right a Emperor" This brought a shock to everyone "Under article 57 part D "if anyone is found guilty of killing any spouse the royal family whether he or she is a commoner noble or Emperor!"

Cries of outrage filled the room. Never had an Emperor constrained by his or her own laws. But yet here were two of the youngest sibling of the royal family using the laws that the first Emperor had written down against their own father.

"You dear..."

"We dear if it benefits the people that our mother cared for!" The both yelled

Everything came to a standstill at that moment. No one dared say a word. Charles looked at the two children that were born as his weakest that had now not only stood up to him but basically had him griped by the ball sack.

"Fine then" he said with angry "From this day forth, if anyone that is under my late wife's band and all that follow her are here by exiled from the homeland for life"

**END FLASHBACK **

Many people had followed the twins and soon found themselves ion the welcome arms of the Helghan Nation. What surprised many was the fact the twins were Visari grandchildren and Marianne was his daughter. Marianne's true name was Helanda who at the time was a and enclave member which a elite unite that did black op mission behind enemy lines and would infiltrate the Britannia government as a sleeper agent. What no one was expect was her to become one of the corsets of the basted Emperor himself. Sadly they were unable to pull her out since many other undercover operatives would be discovered. When he had heard that she was murdered he was more than willing to send out his legion of Helghan soldiers to storm the Britannian capital. But when word of what his grandchildren were planning he could do nothing but laugh seeing that his daughter's brilliance had been passed onto them.

Both Lelouch and Nunnally went under training in war tactics, politics, weapons training, assassination training, hand to hand combat and much more. For the first time in history someone had beaten the A.I known as Eden in a game of Commander, a game which generals would verse each other determining which rank of command you would be in. When Lelouch versed it was made into an event. Only few had ever made it to Eden and no one had ever come close to beating Eden. That all changed when Lelouch took control. The tactics which Lelouch used were unheard of and never seen. With noting more than a handful of unites Lelouch managed to storm Eden's bass, destroying his supplies, braking his defenses as if it was child's play. When Eden ordered his men to lay their weapons down all of Helghan was silent for a full minute. Radac's mask fell off. Sthals draw dropped. The Lutece twins for the first time could not understand what they had just seen. Mia was laughing her face off.

After that day Lelouch was taken under Eden's wing become his first student. Which Lelouch had no problem with. Nunnally on the other had gone under surgery her back her movement in her legs and eye sight thanks to cybernetics developed by the Think Tank. Nunnally went under to pacific training courses after getting a grip on everything else; she became fluent in politics and leadership plus went into Titian training. Between the Helghan Titian and the Britannian Knightmare the Titians were a lot stronger and faster as well. The Titians have their own A.I built into them which made it possible for the Titian to operate without a pilot. Theo the poetical of a A.I uprising was low sine A.I were extremely loyal to their makers there were some people that were worried that about the A.I race truing against their creators. But since the time of Gorge Washington and the founder of Helghan people had already become accustom to that giving them full control of a Titian. If the Titan became to damage or the Titian was near to the point of being captured by the enemy the pilot would be able to eject to a safe distance while the A.I would hold off the enemy for the pilot to escape. The A.I itself would be able to download itself into the pilot's suit within a 3 kilometer range so neither pilot or A.I would be captured. The control system the Titian use's gives the pilot more control than the Britannian Knightmares. The control system works with the pilot standing up straight with with his or her body latched onto a operating system that allows them to move their arms and legs around controlling the Titians arms and legs plus body.

When Nunnally was given Titian training she went trough ranks like a hot knife through butter. Her trainers believe that her mothers skills had been past onto her and was quickly making a name for herself. Soon she went into a Titian competition under a fails name were the best of the best Titian pilots would fight one another. No one but her Grandfather and her trainers knew that she had entered the tournament which stopped anyone from holding back fearing her Grandfathers rage. One by one her appoints fell to her, she showed no mercy when it came to fighting in the ring and gave no one the chance to hit back. When she came up to the defending champion the battle lasted for over 30 minutes. She rain supreme later and her true identity was reveled to all of Helghan. Many people were shocked that the 13 year old little girl made the Tournament looks like a kid's game. The day onward she was known as the Deaths Daughter.

The thousands of people that had followed the two children were welcomed with welcome arms. The people of Helghan saw those that left Britannians ways willingly were lost brothers and sisters in their eyes. Right now Helghan had expanded over ten times since Washington and his people were led to this place. Tunnels went miles underground and were still expanding you this day so that more people would be able to be brought here. There would never be a shortage of food and power since scientist were able to make wind turbines, wave turbines and nuclear PowerStation's which became the most used power source thank to N-Tech which is a industrial branch of Sthal's company. Food could be grown in underground environment with artificial sky and suns. There were over 70 domes under ground that homed crops, cows, chicken and so on. All of this was thanks to the Think Tank and those that built the Helghan Bunker to be discovered.

"Then I guess Nunnally will be taking over" said Sthal

"Yes" Visari smiled "I have already spoken to her and she firmly believes that she is ready to be in power after I am gone. Tomorrow I will be making my announcement if my condition and that my Granddaughter will be taking my place. The people love her and I have no doubt that they will be willing to be lead by her. But incase anything happens to her Raddac will be next in line after her"

No one worried that Radac would try and take power for himself or harm Nunnally in any shape or form. Radac saw Nunnally as a daughter and Lelouch as a son in his eyes. Both he and Marianne and Radac had been in love as teens. But when she went into the Enclave program she drifted away from him. Radac never stopped loving her and still loved her since this day. When he had found out that she was with that man he heart still aced and was longing for her. When she was murdered he lost a part of himself die that day and was on the edge of suicide until he heard that her children would be coming to Helgahn. Lelouch and Nunnally were under his protection the day the arrived to Helghan. And he wasn't going to let the hunger of power of the Autarch ruin the last two people that were left of Marianne.

The rest of the meeting consisted of reports from Sthal's industrial reports, the Think Tank reports and Mia's reports in civilian opinions and belief. The military products and weaponry were at a all time high along with food and resources thanks to the achievements of the Think Tank. Soundwave reported on the Britannian forces and high wealth business men who have been in the way of expanding their own businesses for relief effort for the less fortunate that had lost their livelihoods thanks to the war. Soundwave also made a list of people who were selling their countries for titles and states when their countries fell to Britannia rule. A hit list was made from the list of names which Enclave agents would assassinate within a week. Soundwave also did the same thing with OSI agents that had been posted around the conquered nations, within the month at least 35% of OSI agents would be killed or have accidents, if all the OSI agents that were marked were assassinated with a bullet through the head then the head of the OSI would start constricting in hunting down the people responsible.

By the end of the meeting only Visari and Radac were left in the room.

"Are you sure that he is ready?" Radac asked "You're putting the fate of our world on his shoulders!"

"He knows what need to be done" Visari stated "He knows what is at state, and he knows what will happen if he fails. You think I like the fact the world will be watching his every move! You and I both know that Lelouch is the only person suitable for the task. Eden, Alpha, Omega, Eve and Adam all agree that he can do it. And after the operation that he led last year in Pearl Harbor you can't deny he's the one for the job"

Last year Lelouch co ordinate a attack on Britannia's second main fleet from attacking the U.E while the main fleet defends the Britannian homeland. Due to the embarrassment of the surprised attack the attack was never made the news headline. Not one man or woman under Lelouch's command had been killed in battle or captured. At that moment of time Visari knew that Lelouch would be perfect to led Operation Zero.

"We need to face the facts Radac. Britannia is gaining ground and O-Z is the only way to stop it. We can't wait anymore long than we already have. We were lucky that Nazi party failed, if they had won the war then we would have a even bigger problem"

The Second World War had put Visari's own father on edge. If the Nazi's had beaten the Britannian's to the A-B "Atomic boom" then the world would have fallen to a group that was hell bent on wiping out the Jews. But in truth the only thing the separated the Nazi's from the Britannian's were the uniforms.

"If we wait any longer we will miss our chance. Japan is the Connor stone that will shape the world as the Protheans wanted"

**OCTOBER 11 2010**

**HELGHAN CAPITEL**

At twelve during the day every TV cell phone screen and computer screen showed Visaris at the high council table with the other councilors sitting around the table with Helghan high guard standing against the walls.

"My people" Visaris started "Son's and daughter's of Helghan. For over a thousand years we have lived in isolation. Hidden from the world living in isolation our ancestors discovered something that change their way of life. They discovered something so great and so powerful that unleshed on to the world it could have done untold damage to the world. So our ancestors took this discovery and learned everything that they could. And from what they learned Helghan was born!" he called out raising his arms. The people of Helghan were being moved by the passion of their leader and were cheering along with the refuges that have become Helghan citizens "Of the remaining people of the American dream a nation was formed. Of the nation the greatest power that the world will ever know will be unleash upon Britannia!" The soldiers and high members of the military raised their weapons in the air cheering for the revenge they sorely desired "For years the people of Britannia has taken what they want. They have bled countries dry wiping out any cutler they see and reducing the people of the conquered countries to nothing more than a number. Thanks to my daughters children over 150,000 people both military and civilian were brought here escaping the Britannia system that enslaved not only them but their families. And we have opened our arms to them welcoming them as lost brothers and sisters

"One month ago I found out that I won't be alive to see the next year" This brought shock to the nation "I am sorry to say that I have a brain tumor and I will be dead within the next month. Since this information has been told to me I have been looking over the candidates to who will lead this nation. Yesterday I have picked the next Autarch's and the council has agreed with my diction. Nunnally, my granddaughter will be taken control after my death, if she believes that she is unable to do so the General Radac will take command" People cheered. They knew the reasons for picking Nunnally and her capability's as a leader. Some really wanted her brother as the next leader and others wanted Radac. But the choice was made.

"As this is my final message to my people I wish to leave on a good note. The years that I had led you have been the years of my enjoyment. I have watched this nation grow, I have watched as you open your hands to those who had nowhere else to go, for those that have been branded numbers, outcast and so on. We have become a nation where there are no walls to race, no walls to origins, no wall to cultures. We have become a nation that Britannia has sorted to build, a nation which our ancestors sort to build, a nation which Britannia claimed to be building. I am proud to have been your leader after all these years and today. I wish you farewell"

**OCTOBER 11 2010**

**JAPAN UNKNOWEN LOCATION**

Far beneath Japan in a vase underground bunker over thousands of people both from different nations watched as the Autarch gave have final words to his people. Many people cried for their dyeing leader, some people cheered for their new leader and some worried for the future.

In the head office sat alone man in a gas mask and custom military uniform. This man is in charge of Helghan operations in all of Japan and the supreme commander of the 5th Helghan legion know as the Black Army. His name was Lelouch Visaris Washington. And he had watched he grandfather give his grandfather give his final speech.

He shed tears knowing he would never see the old man face to face again. But he knew he had other thing to worry about. Yesterday he was given an order to set in motion something that had been in work over a thousand years.

"Eden" he said not looking in any direction "Begin phase one"

"As you wish sir" said the computer

**This is President Eden of the Enclave. Please send your reviews this way. As P****resident I need to know what the people like. But you dear send flames I'll send my soldiers after you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enclave93 here and not one review so far. Oh well, to the followers and fans of my fanic I hope you like this chapter.**

**Eden here and I welcome you to another chapter of the Proper History, Enclave93 owns nothing and we wish we did. P.S the ending of Killzone 4 was shit, if you have not played or watched the gameplay on youtube then I won't spoil it for you. **

**Plus I got the date for when the cannon started so that's changed from 2010 to 2017 **

**OCTOBER 31 2017 SUNDAY**

**JAPAN UNKNOWEN LOCATION**

It had been a week since his grandfather had given his final speech and order. Since then he had only cried a few times knowing he wouldn't be seeing his grandfather face to face again. They did have private video chats without anyone knowing, during the video chats he starting seeing the results of his grandfathers condition. The old man was getting slow and was have a hard time staying up, most times Nunnally was there beside Visari reminding him things. It was hard watching what was becoming of him but there was nothing they could do. Even with Helghan at the top when it came to medical care and medical operation there wasn't much they could do.

Right now Lelouch was going over reports of what his brother Clovis was up to. It surprised his that his brother was viceroy of Area 11/Japan. When he was younger he assumed that Clovis would stay out of politics and be an artist. Clovis was a weak minded person who could be easily persuaded to do something to impress a crowed. Most people would believe Clovis was a good man who had the best interest to everyone including the natives of the Area he governs. But that was far from the truth.

He used the control over the media to make people believe he's a saint while hiding the ugly truth of what he truly is like. Truth is told he stages terrorist attacks on the public so he can remove privileges from the Japanese. Because of this many Japanese are ridiculed and are treated like nothing move than vermin under the Britannian heel. The only Japanese that have retained privileges are the Honorary Britannians, which give Japanese the right to open business, become soldiers and have schooling with the settlement. But they are still look down on thanks to Clovis.

One of the main reasons that he hadn't assassinated Clovis yet was because he had lost a agent to Clovis. The most important person to Helghan than the Autarch. Lady C.C. The immortal woman AKA Witch is a part of Creed known as the Brotherhood. An assassin organization that made the OSI look like a child's club compared to the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood stretched back over a thousand years protecting the world from the Templar Order. Since the Templar's had been long since defected they had moved to stop Britannia. What many of the Brotherhood members did not know was C.C was one of the founders who had started the Brotherhood, the Templar Oder was build by another immortal person who was hell bent on controlling everyone, C.C had killed the immortal known as S.S 100 years after the Order had been built, but the damage had been done.

When Lelouch and C.C had arrived to Japan C.C took command of the black ops and assassination department alone with Eden who is head of the Enclave branch. The Enclave did most of the top secret mission that were off the book mission and assassination while the brotherhood took high priority assassination and made them look like accidents.

Three months ago C.C had taken a assassination job for herself but was soon caught by Clovis's own agents and soon discovered that she was immortal. Since then he had invested a large amount of money to discovered the secret of her immortality so he to make his own army of immortal soldiers to present to the Emperor. Some of the test that was being preformed on her were inhuman and showed Clovis's true colors.

The Brotherhood and the Enclave worked 24-7 to find out were they were keeping her held. The reports that came back were of the test that had been preformed on her which drove both black ops unite to find her. He hadn't told his grandfather about the incident knowing it would only upset him.

Placing the last file down Eden popped up on his computer consol.

"Your appointment with the Ashford's in a hour sir" said Eden. The only face that Eden had was a sound measurer which was like neo green that moved on a black background

"Thanks for the reminder. Any of C.C?"

"Sadly not sir. Theo one of the brotherhood members claims he might have something before lunch. He braking into Clovis office at the moment while Clovis is at one of his ballroom party's"

"I see. Make sure I'm informed immediately when he find something. The longer she's out there the more likely that man will find out about her and us" The idea of Charles the 98th Emperor learning of immortality would bring untold amount of trouble. He would most likely try and seek out other immortals and force them into submission and do inhuman things to them to discover immortality. The idea was sickening.

**ASHFORD ACADEMY **

The Ashford's were once a wealthy noble family that lived in Britannian that supplied Knightmares to the military and head of R and D for weapons. They were close friends with Marianna the knight of six and the Emperors which keep them their high social states. During the days after the death of Marianna and the exodus to the Helghan Nation they were later located in Japan had built an Academy in a key location. Ruben Ashford's daughter and his son in law had opposed the idea fearing that once Britannia had learn where they were and what they were doing they would be caught out. But thanks to Helghan influence within the Britannian government nothing had or has been done to them over the years.

Ruben had just gone over document of the school budget when Lelouch walked in.

"Good to see you Lelouch"

"You to Ruben. I take it with the grey hairs on you Milly's been driving you insane"

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Remember the last time?"

Lelouch shivered at the thought. Being dressed up as a cat and man handled wasn't something he wanted to experience again. Even if he was the High commander in Japan Milly still had power over him.

"As much as I like to talk about the past Ruben I rather get own to business"

"I found something interesting with one of my students the other day. You would be surprised but one of the girls here is working with resistance group in the Shinjuku ghettos" Ruben started "The thing is when I heard I over heard hear phone call we she was talking about a hijacking a chemical weapon truck that is meant to be delivered tomorrow. I had the boy in Intel go over it and they came up empty, Clovis has no chemical weapons f the sort in Japan. I asked to look up any detail of chemical weapon transport and they came back with this" He showed a photo of what looked like a chemical weapon delivery device "Now take a look at this. It's a close up of the device" What he saw was a lock of green hair sticking out of the thing.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out about the hair 30 minutes ago. You can thank Milly for that"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue. The only people that would know is Kallen's resistance group"

"Kallen? As in Kallen Stadtfeld"

"Yes. I sent her father a message about what her daughter is up to. He's lost contact with his son a while ago after their falling out. Her mother is the maid of the house while her stepmother is a bitch"

"So getting Mr Stadtfeld to talk to her is a no go. That man should had told them about what he's job really is"

"He plan's to the nest time he see's her. She stays with her brother in the ghetto's most of the time. I've had a team watching them for a while now. They mostly steal food and medical supplies for the Shinjuku ghetto. But with the idea of a chemical weapon in their hands is a bit off"

"I'm wondering where they even got the information in the first place. With Clovis leaking the information to them would give him reason to remove everyone from the ghetto's is to risky for him. The only other two people with information on Britannian weaponry is us and Kyoto. But Kyoto wouldn't trust something that in the hand's of a small resistance group"

"They might have gotten lucky"

"Where ever they got the information is secondary right now. Have you men stay on their tail and people stationed in the ghetto's. If we play our card's right we could get out of this without bloodshed"

**VAULT 45-J**

If you had a look at the foundation blueprints that Ashford Academy has been built on then you would find that there is nothing but dirt underneath. If you had a proper look then you would find a complexes system of tunnels, bunkers and high-tech facility's underneath and more being constructed. This is Vault 45-J and its only one of the many that is hidden across Japan. Vault 45-J primary propose is a to build and construct a large amount of Titians and Knightmares for the up coming war. The person in charge of this is a 16 year old teenager with long blond hair, beautiful and has a knack of getting what she wants with the cost of people's lives. Milly Ashford and she is the Overseer for the Vault. Sitting in the Overseer office going through the latest shipment of Knightmares being shipped oversea's and within Japan.

"Seems your working will" said Lelouch walking into her office "So far I haven't seen the men and woman dressed in a cat outfit so far"

"Only happens when they miss behave" she smiled "Sorry about your grandfather"

"No need. It was something coming a long time. Anyway I need information on a student"

"Finally found someone huh Lulu" she said "You do have to get your sisters permission…"

"It's nothing to do with that. Your father found out this girl Kallen is a resistance member from the Shinjuku ghettos. Her father is Britannian and her mother is Japanese. Her file says she's has medical condition's but it's hard to believe right"

"Kallen Stadtfeld. She spends most of the time outside of school. When granddad looked into what she's been up to he asked her Kallen's father what she really has been up to. He had no idea that she's been skipping school lying about her being sick. He honestly thought that she had been here the whole time"

"Do you know anything about her brother or their group?"

"Nothing but what Intel give's. Good guy, look's after the people. Steals money for the poor and food for the weak. A modern day Robin Hood if anything"

"The thing I'm worried about is how they found out about the chemical container. Clovis wouldn't do anything that would threaten his entitlement to the throne. And Kyoto group wouldn't let a small resistance group even try and stage something like this. But the biggest concern is what they intend to do with a chemical boom"

"Thank god it's just C.C in their then"

"Good work finding seeing her hair sticking out"

"She's never told us why her hair is even green"

"I'd rather not know" 

**SUBWAY SYSTEM 45-J TO 0-J**

After the war many of the subway tunnels had been blocked off by the orders of Clovis. Not all had been blocked off in Japan but many of the Tokyo one were. What the Britannian's did not think was a an inter new subway system being built in such a short time. Right now there is a web of tunnel going around Japan linking every Vault from Tokyo to Kagoshima and Aomori. There were up to a maximum of 56 Vault in Japan with number 0 being the main Vault. Right now Lelouch sat on his own private train compartment which was more of a mobile office with a desk and high advance computer connected to Eden.

"I take it C.C has been located?" Eden asked

"Yes. There is a 95% chance it's her"

"95%"

"You know anyone else with green hair?"

"Point taken"

"I want a platoon of Enclave in Shinjuku ghettos. I don't want us directly involved with in the chemical container heist. What I've discovered is the resistance group in Shinjuku is preparing to steal the canister, well intercept them before they try anything. If they resist I want no death of violence done against them. I need to know how they got the information in the first place"

"Understood sir. I was wondering what you thought of my little project sir?"

Eden's project. Something that the Lutece twin abandoned.

"If you can find someone for the operation then you have my approval"

"Thank you sir"

**VAULT 0 **

Vault 0 was in construction four years before Japan surrendered to Britannia. The only people that had known of the construction were Genbu Kururugi the formor Prime Minister of Japan and only four other trusted people. When Japan was invaded the Vault was meant to hold over 1,000,000 people with thousand others to be moved into other Vaults. Before the call could go out to people who had been picked by Genbu and won a lottery draw Genbu had killed himself which led to disarray across Japan. Eden orderd the investigation because he knew that the Genbu would have never taken a cowardly way out of any situation, especially if it meant killing himself. Only three people were reported to have seen Genbu alive that day before he was found dead. One of them was a member of the Kyoto House named Taizo Kirhara, when the other members of Kyoto asked what the meeting was about Taizo told them there was a plain that would protect Japans future and many of its people. When Taizo demanded what the plan was Genbu ordered a meeting for that night so he and Eden could explain things. But that meeting never happened.

The second person that had saw Genbu was the leader of the Four Holy Swords Kyoshiro Tohdoh. When confronted Tohdoh told the Kyoto House that Genbu wanted to make sure that his son was protected in the coming days and that Tohdoh would become guardian of Suzaku Kururugi.

The person to had seen Genbu alive was his own son. When he was confronted Suzaku said that his father handed guardianship over to Tohdoh and that he had something planed for the war.

After arriving to Vault 0 Lelouch was escorted into the war room which had a long holo table in the middle with armed gauds on the sides of the wall. Around the table were several members of the war council.. Like the high council they each are key members to keep the Vaults in order.

First member head of Vault security Mr Pleasant. Origin Britannia but became a resistance member when his wife and children were burned alive by Britannian extremist known for their racist acts which lead to deaths. Medium in height, notice able mussels, shaved head with a gase mask shaped a skull. Deadly man both on the battle field and off, known to have butchered over 58 Britannian soldiers during interrogation and has been seen during his time on the field using a flame thrower. Has only one apprentice to pass his skills on, Valkery. Real name is unknown.

Second member head of medical is a Mr Medic. True name is unknown. Origin Germany and got the nick man doctor Frankenstein for saving soldiers lives with unconventional ways, he was a key member who developed robotic parts for humans, such as replacement eyes and spines. He wear a lab coat with a white shirt and red vest underneath with matching trousers and gloves. On his right shoulder is a white dove name Archimedes. (**Medic from teamfortress 2**)

Second in command of the Creed is a man known Slade. A old merc that took any job as long as it put a dent in Britannian force's. His methods rivaled C.C. when it come to black op operations, but he would never be as good as C.C when it came to assassination's. When he had heard that C.C had been caught he sliced his hand to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He wears light white combat amour with a mask that had one side orange and the other black. (**Slade from Batman Arkhem Origins**)

Fourth member is Eden shown on a computer monitor.

Next person is head of R&D. Strange thing aboutthis person is that he had placed his brain into a custom hoverbot this two old monitors as eyes and one as the mouth. He was once was a member of the Think Tank until he have been moved to Japan to complete one of his impossible projects that could put both Titians and Knightmares out of date. Some people called him insane but the twines knew what he was build was practical where others did not. His name is Mobius.

Last person was head of construction of weaponry, buildings, power and inventory. Mr Fink. His family once owned and operated Fink Industries until the death of Mariana. His family were allies with Marianna and were key backers for the bill of right's act. Sadly they were caught out before the Exodus and followed the Exiled prince and princes. He was given the opportunity to as a manager of Sthal Industries in Japan. (**Looks the same as from bioshock infinite)**

"Glade were all here" said Lelouch "I'm sure that you have already been given the reports" they all replied yes "Good then I think you know what I intend to do if thing's get out of hand to tomorrow"

"I understand the need to remove the man but are you sure you are will to go through with it?" said Pleasant "He was your brother for a time"

"After find the reports of what Clovis has been doing behind the scenes he has no place in this world anymore" There was also a report of a sex trade run by Clovis. Many young girls had been sold off to royals for extra money for his projects that include Clovisland. A theme park but on slavery money "Do we have the inventory for the coming months?"

"After going over the numbers a few time we should be by the end of next Sunday"

"Perfect. Pleasant how go the Legion?"

"They are more than ready. The Britannia won't know what hit them"

"Medic, your report?"

"All emergency station are up to date and are ready to be used"

"Ok then. Tomorrow Eden and I will be heading a operation the Shinjuku Ghetto's. If everything gose as we predicted then there wont be any problem. Slade, once we have C.C back I want you and the men station to take out Clovis if I am unable to. I predict that Clovis will come running once C.C is in the Ghetto's. No doubt he will do anything to cover up what he has been up to"

"And his mother?"

Oh yes. Lady Finetta. Third wife of the Emperor and one of the vilest women to walk the planet. She take pride in making any conquered person feel pain and death. She's butchered hindered if not thousands of people and still managed to cover it up from the media. Her skills of doing some vile and getting away with it had been passed on to her son.

"If a man kills a person, then he is hated. If he kills ten, then they will hunt him. If he kills a thousand, then they will rally against him. But if he makes a example of someone so the world can see and the people to remember, then they will fear him" he took a breath in and said "and that thing will be made a example of, I want the world to see what the woman is truly like, I want the world to know that no one is untouchable, that no one can hide from us. I want a camera in front of me while I kill that thing after exposing to everyone what some member of the Royal family is truly like. I want our enemies to know what fear is truly is"

**SHINJUKU GHETTO**

In one of the old warehouses that still stood member of a small band of resistance had been working hard all day preparing for what was come tomorrow. The lowed mouth member of the group Tamiki had managed to get info on a Chemical weapon that was being moved to Tokyo, the informant was a old member of the resistance group who had been able to get the info as a spy in the army as a Honnory Britannian. The informant had joined the army a year ago and been giving them info in patrols and weapon cashes.

The leader of the group, Kallens brother Naoto was worried that the Chemical weapon was for. Since the Emperors wife was in the settlement that could only worry what she would do with such a weapon. There had been many rumors about the woman form over sea's and in Japan about the woman, and non of them were good. Mass murder, genocide, sex trades, executions of all ages hidden from the public including children. The woman is a demon in human form. And nothing has been done about it.

His sister Kallen would be riding shot gun with him during the operation and it was something that he didn't like. She was young and smart and should be school, but yet she was with them in the ghetto's and was the best Knightmare pilot they had. Yesterday they had brought a old outdated Knightmare that had seen better days, after repair work and a paint job they got it up and running. With the only Knightmare and Kallen being the best Knightmare pilot they really had o choice.

As the sun started to go down Kallen sat on top of the warehouse watching the sunset and thinking of the past. eight years ago she and her brother were living with their parents with out a problem in the world. Then Britannia came and took that away from them. Her father was forced to remarry while her mother became a maid for the house. Her brother had left a year after the bitch entered the house and Kallen now had a double life. Life has been tuff for her ever since. At school she had to act sick and weak all the time so she could have the excuse to stay away from school, while people thought she was at the doctors while her dad thought she was in school she stayed at the Ghettos and worked as a resistance member.

In the end she after Britannia had taken control of their homeland, Kallen had better memories in the Ghettos than anywhere else. When they brought stolen food to the weak and the poor she couldn't help but smile when she saw the looks and children's faces brighten up. She could remember an old man crying and thanking for them because he had no food to give to his granddaughter. Moments like those are priceless. But tomorrow they were doing something out of their comfort zone and she had a really bad feeling about what was to come. Not only her but some of the other members had felt something was wrong, but the demon of a woman was in Japan and she had a weapon that was more deadly than any other she has used, and there was no doubt that she was use toxic weapons on people.

Naoto sat next to her so they could enjoy the sunset together, IU t was really the only alone time they had together as siblings since he was running the resistance group.

"Big day tomorrow, huh sis?"

"Yep. Any idea what to do with the thing when we get it?"  
'I was planning on getting in touched with the JLF and hand it over to them, but I rather not"

"Why the hell not. They could put it top good use!"

"Toxic gase can never be controlled Kallen, what do you think would happen if they used it in a civilian area just to make a point. They haven't done much over the years besides radio talk and a few sabotage jobs here and there, and that hasn't done anything but give that basterd and his bitch of a mother more reason to hunt the JLF and resistance fighters down even more"

Thinking about what her brother had just said she then asked "Then what do we do with it?"

"We bury it and never talk about it again. I and Ogi and you are going to do the digger. It's not that I trust the other members but no one can know where that thing is"

"I take it the hole is dug then?"

"Me and Ogi got back last night with it done. If anyone ask we got rid of it"  
"Done. You think Kyoto will notice us anytime soon"

"Highly doubt it. If push comes to shove I ask father for some money"

"It's that bad huh?"

"Were running out of money more than we can steal. The soup kitchens are ok but ammunitions and weapons took most of what we have left"

"He still ask for you, you know"

"Want me to give that bitch another chance?"

"No, they haven't been talking much, hell they fight a lot as well now. Mom doing ok, she miss's you"

'I know" he said sadly

"Heard any more rumors about the Underground?"

The Underground was a known as a secret organization that been in Japan for a long time, no one know much about them but many rumors suspect or tells of a underground city and bunkers were people are getting ready to go to war with Britannia. No one has found the city or any of the bunkers but many still search for them. There had also been sightings of men in high tech combat amour that could make them turn invisible in a plink of a eye. It was suspected they were the one's who had been causing Clovis the most trouble. The assassinations of Clovis black market dealers and corrupted people in government seats. The JLF took credit for it but no one knew for sure.

"Nothing. Who ever they are we could use there help"

What nether brother or sister realized was four agents of the Enclave had been ordered to monitor them since the afternoon. Three were posted to watch for people coming in and out of the warehouse while one roamed in the inside to find out any information on the inside man the resistance fighters had. Like all resistance fighters information was easy to find. Most information was passed around from member to member like gossip with no idea what consequences could occur.

To move round the resistance HQ with ease the Think Tank built light bending technology that could make anything invisible with the right amount f power. The original purpose was to make the best steal aircraft fighter, airship, Knightmare, Titian the world would ever see. The Creed and the Enclave improved the technology and built invisible power-suits, stealth-suits and rest held device's that could be used even when wearing civilian clothing.

The agent moved around the warehouse no matting a sound looking for Tamiki. It wasn't hard since everyone was calling him the big mouth and idiot of the resistance. He found Tamiki alone in his room drinking, which had to be the worst thing, anyone one would do before a mission. Just as he was about to leave Tamiki's phone went off.

"Yeah what do you want now…. I gave them the information so I want my money now!... What do you mean I don't get paid yet!... Fine fine I'll meet you there, I'll be there in 20" Tamiki hanged up the phone and left.

The agent pressed a button on his headset and said

"This agent Mint. Suspect leaving the building from the south entrance. Tail him and find out who he's meeting, something isn't right about this"

"Understood sir"

Agent Mint looks around the room looking for anything that would give a hint at who Tamiki was meeting. In a filing cabinet were bank statements and each statement showed a large amount of money going into Tamiki's bank account. What shock the agent was where the money was coming from. The Purist Faction.

Agent Star tailed Tamiki from a safe distance. If she wanted to she could have walk right beside her without him knowing. She followed Tamiki to the edge of the settlement where there was a bar owned by a old Japanese drug dealer. Entering the bar she followed Tamiki to the V.I.P section of the bar where she saw him meeting the last person she thought would ever associate with any Japanese native. Kenwell Soresi.

"Are you sure the information is right Fox?" asked Eden over the headset

"Yes sir" said Fox "I've sent you the recording of all the information of what I watched and heard"

Turned out the inside man had been court out sometime ago because of Tamiki, he had snitched on his old friend for money to pay off his gambling debts. Ever since then the Purist Faction had been setting the Shinjuku resistance fighter up. Once the gas capsule was stolen it would give Clovis a motive to exterminate everyone within Shinjuku ghettos. Clovis had no knowledge of the plan; if he did he would have hanged each Purist Faction member for treason. The true mastermind of the plan was his mother Lady Finetta with the help of Kenwell Soresi. There love for native blood had brought then close and (without anyone knowing) they were lovers.

"This changes everything my dear. You've done good work tonight my dear. Return to commanding office for further instructions"

"Understood sir"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"I have to give the bitch some credit. She knows how o make a plan" Lelouch said plainly:"Not only were that facing C.C's rescue but also the saving a entire ghetto of people"

"We could relocate them now sir" Said Slade "Bring them here like you intended to"

"I can't. If we do then that bitch would know something's up. She's worked to hard not to notice something off. We loss C.C if that happens. That bicth has been planning this for sometime, it's not like she's going to let anything ruin it now"

"But the people sir" said Eden "They will be in the middle of it all"

"That why I'm taking the necessary precautions to make sure that they have a fighting chance to be moved during the skirmish against Clovis and his mother. Tomorrow it begins"

**Thank you to those that are reading my fanic. Review if you can because I would love you opinions for this fanifc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And it begins**

**HIGHWAY 45 RESISTANCES TRUCK**

It had turned into a nightmare. The heist had started off without a problem but thanks to a loudmouth who didn't do his job right Kallen and her brother Naoto were being chased down the main highway to the ghettos with the Britannian military after them. They were ordered three time to pull over but nether wanted to spend the rest of their life in prison with the chance of Kallen being raped or worse.

On the wide screens across the settlement Clovis was making one of his speech's again, saying how deeply sadden that his Elevens were conspiring against him and that should have known their place in the world by now. Sickening propaganda of it finest.

"Were not Elevens were Japanese!" Kallen screamed at the monitor on the dashboard "How the fuck doses Tamiki fuck something up so that was so easy to do!"

It was more of a statement than a question. She never liked the guy even when they were young. There was something off about Tamiki the day that she had met them, tho she acted friendly to him because he was a friend of her brothers and Ogi's she never liked the guy. Lately he had been acting weirder after each time he went to see the informant and after ever job the took Tamiki would always disappear saying he was meeting a chick or going to get drunk.

She just hope they could get out of the jam they were in so she can squeeze her hands around his neck.

**OVER HIGHWAY 45 ONBOARD THE DEMENTOR **

Six hindered feet in the air was a Class-S Helgast stealth drop ship. It needed only one pilot and two gunners. Its top speeds were 350-490 per hour and was armed with one rail-gun on the stomach of the drop ship and two mini guns on both wings that were able to lock onto targets. But the best fetcher of the aircraft was the cloaking ability and it's stealth system.

"Target in range sir" said the Enclave pilot "Permission to proceed to faze two?"

"Granted" said Commander Zero AKA Lelouch

"Understood sir"

**HIGHWAY 45 RESISTANCES TRUCK**

Out of nowhere they were fired from in front causing Naoto to quickly turn into a construction site. They came to a crashing halt braking the windows and airbags.

Outside in waiting were a Creed assassin and Enclave agent in a stealth suit who had been waiting over a hour for the truck to arrive. When the truck crashed the agent and the assassin jumped in the back of the truck without being seen thanks to the stealth suits.

When they got inside they found a outdated Knightmare with the gase canister behind it.

The truck started to move again and the agent and assassin hide in the shadows waiting for orders.

Outside the crash was heating up as the Pureblood Faction were now chasing the two resistance fighters down the highway. The tuck was being riddled with bullets but thankfully it was amour plated.

"I'm heading out there" said Kallen getting into her pilot gear "I'll meet you at the transition"

"Just come back alive" her brother yelled "That thing won't last long and you only have a few hours at the most"

With that said Kallen sped off to hold off the Knightmares that were pursing them.

"Possible location for extraction point sir" said the Enclave agent to his head set.

"That location?" Zero asked

"Underground subway tunnel. A unsealed off one that the resistance has been using. Unsure which, placing tracking beckon now"

"Good. Stand by"

**ABONDEND BUILDING **

On top of the highest floor in one of the many abandoned buildings within Shinjuku Ghettos sat a single Titian with seventh-generation Knightmare surrounding them. The Titian was a bulky humanoid weapon, 9 feet tall, heavily armored and with high tech weapon as a rail-gun rifle and two mini-gun turrets on the shoulders. What made these five humanoid weapons with the fact they were faster, more powerful, faster movement and had energy cells that could last a entire day than another that is used in Knightmares. The energy cells themselves were nuclear powered unlike the battery powered ones every else used. Every Knightmare and the Titian were painted the same with a dark black color scheme with dark red as the secondary color, in the middle of the chest of the Titian was the Helghan symbol, every Knightmare they had place the symbol on the left shoulders.

In the Titian Lelouch could see all his soldiers and recourses on the monitors.

"Everything is in place sir" said Eden over his headset "Clovis and his mother are on their way with a full force"

"Predictable and Clovis had no idea that his mother is the person who gave out the information, have the men standby for the evacuations"

"Understood sir. I would like to point something out sir. It about my little project"

"Oh, I take it that you found the proper candidate"

"A Nagoto Kozuki or Stadtfeld as his birth certificate says. Out of every person I have looked at is his genetic structure is very odd. His body contains more white cells than the average human could; he has more brain function, stronger bones, blood type O even"

"How's that possible?"

"No idea, his sister has the same genetic structure mines the brain"

"I see, when the evacuation is done and the resistance under our command you can offer him your proposal, if he says no then you can take the blood work or ask Kallen"

"Understood sir. I can't wait to meet these patriots"

**ABONDON SUBWAY TUNNELS**

What Nagoto had told Kallen when the crashed was a large piece of glass had pierced his stomach. Right now his coat was covered in blood and he was starting to loss his vision. Everything was going down the can he had no doubt that Clovis and his mother were on there way to find them and most likely would wipe out anyone in there way to get to the device the truck was carrying. Ogi was unable to meet him at the extraction point. Clovis had begun his attack. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he die of blood loss.

Wiping the sweet off his brow he forced himself to keep his eye open and on the path ahead. Right now everything was becoming blurry and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

With out warning he came to a stop when the truck drove into a old war trench in the middle of the track and started cursing himself for his stupidity.

At the back off the track the Enclave agent had just finished disarming the C4 that the resistance fighters had wired up. The Enclave Agent saw high hope for the resistance fighter and his sister. His primary job was to make sure that the Creed commander C.C was to be extracted, while the secondary job was to asses the two resistance fighters. Though they were young and naïve at some point they would make perfect Enclave agents and soldiers.

The assassin was also assessing the two resistance fighters and didn't see them as poetical assassins. His main concern was to get C.C out of the container as soon as possible. The container it's self held no toxic of anything, but was rigged to blow if opened without the right pass codes. Thankfully Commander Zero predicted this and had the best trained hacker to deal with the problem.

"The device and truck is disarmed sir" said the assassin over his headset "Truck has also come to a stop. Requesting orders sir"

"Extraction team is on the way now. Is the device ready to be opened?"

"Affirmative sir'

"Then keep to the shadows, the extraction team will be there in ten"

"Understood sir"

Suzaku couldn't understand why a resistance group would stoup so low as to use toxic nerve gase. The idea made him sick to think that people would go so far, to him the only way to make change was to do it from the inside, climb the ranks, and earn people respect. His family called him naïve before banishing from the family that only made him to prove himself right even more.

Right now he was making his way down a old subway tunnel where he had order a group of resistance fighters to surrender, they turned out be his first kill which was something he didn't like doing. After ten minutes of following the subway line wondering where he resistance fighters were running of to he came upon the truck that his team were assigned to locate.

"Come in can anyone read me" he said over the radio getting only static "This is Private Kururugi, I have located the truck and requesting back up to my location. Please resp…"

He never finished his sentence after being knocked out from behind.

"Suzaku Kururugi has been captured sir" said the Enclave soldier "Please advise"

"Dug him and shot him in the back. Make sure he stays alive as well"

"Understood sir"

In all her life C.C had never been this bored in her inter life. During the time after being captured by the Clovis's men and went through unbearable pain as well she became really bored, and horny. Nettles to say that her sex life went through the roof after spending the night with Lelouch, never in her life as the immortal witch had she ever experience such pleasure. Sure she had a few men in her younger day but it was all bland to her and no man had managed to make her scream, that was until Lelouch had come along. She didn't know how it happened but for the first time in her life she had such pleasure and wanted more, which Lelouch was more than wiling to give.

And right now she was horny again and longed to see _her _Lelouch, even if he was going as this Zero character now.

Just as she was about to count to a million again the capsule opened with her stumbling out of it. She tried to get up but being forced to wear a straight jacket makes it had to move.

"Lady C.C" said one of her assassins "It's good to see you alive and well"

She looked around and saw a small battalion of soldiers keeping the area secured.

(So he sends the army to rescue me. How sweet. He get his reward tonight) she thought to herself with a small smile of lust.

"Good to be out" she said as her assassin sliced the restrains on the straight jacket "I take it you brought my clothing?"

"Sorry my Lady but we were rushing on short time. We only learned of your whereabouts yesterday"

"I see. What the situation?"

"Clovis is desperate to get you back; he wants what ever he was doing to you to be swiped under the rug before sending you off to the Emperor. His mother was gave your location out to a resistance group so she could have a reason to slaughter the Shinjuku residents. They will be in the area any minute now"

"I see. And Lelouch?"

"He's dealing with the situation now. Vault 1-2 will be getting new residents"

**SHINJUKU GHETTOS **

Kallen's day had gone from bad to worse. At first the heist was going will until out of no where they were chased by the Britannian army. Her brother hasn't radioed back to her and she feared the worst. Not only that but she was now being chased through the Ghettos with only thirty minutes of energy left in her piece of carp Knightmare but three members of the Purist Faction were chasing after her right now.

"West entrance" said a voice over the radio

"Who is this, how did you get this frequency?" she demanded

"If you want to win then you'll have to trust me"

"To win?"

Before she knew it she was doing as the voice told her and was now riding across the train track"

**ABONDEND BUILDING **

"Is your man ready?" Lelouch asked

"Yes sir" said Eden

**TRAIN TRACK **

"Now jump onto the train"

Kallen's knight burly managed to get over the train due to the damage that it had taken. The Knightmare behind her leaped over the train before it was gun down.

Jeremiah Gottwald the leader of the Purist Faction turned his attention to building where the shots were fired to see what looked like a highly advance Knightmare. It's body was shaped as a male with a black and blood red paint job. In the Knightmares hands were a long rifle like gun amid at him.

"Die terrorist!" Jeremiah cried before being gunned down by the power weapon.

Seeing his losing battle he ejected before his Knightmare self destruct.

Kallen had gotten out of her Knightmare since it was now useless. She looked to the building at the Knightmare that saved her in awe at the shape and power it had. The gun only need two shots at the Knightmare that the Purist Leaders Knightmare which decimated it, not only that but the power of the shots went right through the train bridged and right out of the end.

(I want one of those) she thought to herself

She was taken out of her thought when she heard her name being called.

"Kallen!"

"Ogi he called you to?" she asked surprised

"If your referring the voice on the radio then yes. We tried getting to Nagoto but were blocked off, we have no idea if Jins group were able to get to the"

"You have no need to worry about your friend" said the voice over the radio "Right now you have bigger problems to worry about"

"And who the hell are you" demanded Ogi

"I am not important right now. It's the people of Shinjuku that I am more worried about. If you value your lives and the people that you have put endanger then you will follow my orders to the letter"

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

Clovis smiled as his forces were decimating the pity resistance fighters were they stood. His mother sat beside him with full control over his forces and was having the time off her life. There were live feeds from the Knightmares and Honnory Britannian soldier's helmets showing the slaughter everyone in their sight. The generals in his staff show no emotion at what they were seeing, after three years under Lady Finetta's command they had gotten use to her sick sence of humor.

Clovis was still wondering how the immortal girl had been taken right out from under him. His mother knew what he had been doing with the girl since she also was help out. But right now he nly want the girl back in fear if the rest of the family knew what he had been up to then he would loss everything.

"Sir we just lost squad F" said Bartley

"Huh, an ambush?"

**SHINJUKU GHETTOS **

Kallen didn't know how the man over the radio had done it but thing were turning around. They opened the train carts to find Knightmares stored inside with full energy packs. They were shocked to see the Knightmare that had saved her leap from the building all the way to them without a problem. When she saw it up close she knew what she wanted for Christmas.

Right now she was in a fifth-generation Knightmare next to the seventh-generation Knightmare. What she had seen from the other pilot was outstanding, the weapons the pilot used was a high power rifle for long range combat with twice swords for close combat. They had just shot though the wall of a old building destroying a bunch of Britannian Knightmares.

"Good work Q-1 and K-1. Move to point B and wait for orders"

'Understood"

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

His forces were dropping like flies. He had tried to take control of the situation but the more unites that he had sent out the more Lost icons would appear on the map.

"Good evening" said Loyd over the intercom "I think it's time to send the A.C's special weapon"

"We have no time for that, bring up Quinces squad and focus on that center dot" 

**ABONDEND BUILDING **

"Your brother has to be the worst commander there is" said Eden who was monitoring the battle "His method's are far too easy to read"

"He should have stayed playing artist"

The map he could see the Enclave and Assassins evacuating the civilians with the Legion which is the main fighting force taking out the Britannian infantry with ease. The Legion consistent highly trained men and woman who would do whatever it took to hold the line, to storm a bass and to leave no brother in arms behind. Right now the Legion was 80% of the military with 20% remaining to the Creed and Enclave.

Right now the 65% civilians that were still alive had been evacuated and at a fast passé. With the Hour all the civilians that were still alive would be gone from Shinjuku and Clovis along with his mother would be dead. All according to plain.

**SHINJUKU UNDERGROUND SYSTEM **

"Do you have a map of the surrounding area?" asked Zero

"I do but it has no current land marks" said Kallen

"That doesn't matter, In two minute shot through the ceiling and make your way the the others"

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

"That main fighting force is the enemies main untie" Clovis smiled "Surround them and finish every one of them off"

As his Unites surround the enemy, the enemy icon vanished

And within second all his unites icon came up lost.

The generals in the room had no idea how this was possible. Never in history had anyone been able to make such a blow to Britannian forces, if you don't count Tohdoh. Right now Clovis's mother was regretting what she had done.

"Sir our infantry unites aren't reporting in" said one of his generals

"What do you mean"

"Sir.. their dead" the map was replace with the life signs of the men. Out of the 150 that had gone in to wipe out the Elevens only 28 were still alive.

"Show me the feed from the unite that is still alive"

The screen change and showed the video feed.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION WITHIN SHINJUKU **

Lt Jason was in command of a Honnory Britannian unite and they were in their own version of hell. The job was meant to be simple, wipe out all life within the Shinjuku Ghettos, it started off easy until they came to the abandon mall, at first they thought there would be only a small amount of resistance fighters in the building that would give them small trouble. They were wrong.

For the past half hour they had been fighting for their lives against an unknown enemy, they had tried to call in for back up but there were no infantry units available or alive. The Knightmares were having their own problems been taken out one by one.

They had tried to push the enemy back themselves but the enemy was hold them back. One by one the Eleven soldiers were dropping like flies and he himself wasn't fair well. The enemy kept in the shadows and stayed out of sight, the only saw one of the soldiers once and he or she was standing over the corpse of an Eleven solder. The enemy wore armor that no one had ever seen. The amour was painted in black and looked like a heavy hitter. The head was cover with a helmet and gas mask that had glowing red eyes with two tesla coils on the back. (**Killzone helghast armor with Enclave tesla coil armor mixed together**) When the Elevens tried to shot at the soldier there was an electric force field that was protecting the soldier. Technology that not even Britannia had been able to make and only see in a sci-fi book.

"Sir they blocked us in!" called out one of the Eleven soldiers

"You useless monkey!" Jason yelled "You can't even get a simple job…"

Lt Jason never got to finish his sentence after a grenade took his life.

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

Everyone in the Command Center were shocked at what they saw, They were not only fighting a resistance force but a enemy that was killing their men and pushing them back without a sweat.

"Loyd" called Clovis

"Yes your Highness" said Loyd over the intercom with his face in the main screen

"Can it work, can it beat them"  
"Please your Highness and call it Lancelot"

**A.C UNITE **

Suzaku had just been given the chance of a life time. He had woken up in the center of Clovis's command structure which was the safest place in the Ghettos. The team that had found him had dumped him in the A.C special unite which was run by the second prince of Britannia. The head of the R&D team was a Earle and his assistant. Loyd was a odd man but friendly and Cecile a sweat and friendly woman, she had offered him food she made which he ate, or tried to eat. After one bite he wondered if she was trying to kill him with her cooking.

The Knightmare that they had given him to pilot was the first seventh-generation Knightmare built. Or so they thought The Lancelot looked like a White Knight that you would hear and see in a sic-f movie or video game, with a top speed of 190 and energy shielding it was the top Knightmare that had ever came out of Britannia production and the only one in its kind.

Sitting in the Knightmare Lancelot Suzaku place the instruction down ready for action. His only goal was to stop the fighting, and if necessary he would kill.

In the A.C unite Loyd was looking at the monitor that was showing power level that Lancelot was given off thanks to the interface of the suit that Suzaku was wearing. It gave off a 95% capability which is the highest anyone had every given. Hopefully after this he this pilot working for him.

**SHINJUKU GHETTOS**

The seventh-generation Knightmare pilot known as Raven was finishing off the unites that were under Clovis's command. The Britannain pig were no match for her at all and fell before her without a problem. She had been fight alongside a resistance fighter who had been using a outdated Knightmare frame known as a Sutherlander and made it work like a seventh-generation Knightmare. Never in her life had she seen someone with such skills and looked forward to sparing with her later.

"Raven my dear we have a bit of a problem" said Eden "The A.C have just lunch their little toy and it's high time we put Britannia in it place"

"Orders sir"

"We want the Knightmare that they have built" said Zero "But if you are unable to take it then I want the thing buried or destroyed. Either way the pilot must suffer defeat"

"And who might the pilot be if you don't mind me asking"

"The one you killed the Prime Minister of Japan"

That was all she needed to hear. When Britannia had invaded she had lost her mother, brother and father because no one knew what to do. She was only able to get to a Vault thanks to her brother who had taken a bullet for her. If the Prime Minister had lived then a lot of people would have been saved that day and those years that had followed.

"Can I kill him?"

"No my dear" said Eden "He's a part of a much bigger plain that is in place. A person like him wants nothing more but his own death. It would be nothing more than salvation to him if he dies"

"I understand. Permission to go one on one"

"Expectable" said Eden

"Wonderful idea" said Lelouch "But in case anything happens I'm sending two of my guards to monitor your progress ust incase anything unexpected happens. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Q-1 you are to head to Section-C and regroup with the others and get out of here"

"But I can…"

"I understand, but your Kinghtmare is not up to the challenge with what is coming. Head back to your friend and await orders"

"Do as the man said" said Raven "The Commander knows what he's talking about"

Kallen wanted to abject but she even knew these people were out of her league. Swallowing her pride she left without a fuss.

**SHINJUKU GHETTOS**

Suzaku had never felt so alive in his life, the speed of the Lancelot was and the power was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Right now he had just finished taking care of a small group that had stolen Fifth-Generation Knightmare frames. Some of them ejected on sight of him. He didn't like resorting to fighting much less killing but he truly wanted the fighting to stop.

Raven had been watching the little A.C toy. She was impress the Britannians were able to finally make a Seventh-Generation Knightmare but was undeveloped and wasn't much to look at. The thing relied to much on it speed and mobility and had no weapons but the grappling-hooks and shielding. Pathetic.

T5he last thing that Suzaku had ever thought seeing was a highly advance Knightmare. It had leaped of the remains of a fallen building with landing safely 50 meters way from him.

Right know they were standing waiting for the person to make the first move.

"Are you the Prime Ministers son?" asked the Pilot

"Excuse me?"

"Are you Genbu Kururugi son?"

"What if I am?"

Before he could say anything else the enemy lunched herself at him. He dodged her attacks and but only barely. The two blades that she was using caught him off guard slicing him on both arms and legs. The amour plating of the Lancelot held and the energy shielding was holding.

While both pilot were in battle with one another both the A.C and Lelouch wee watching the fight. In the A.C Loyd was stressing because his baby Lancelot was up against a real challenge on it first day and from a look at the enemy Knightmare he knew it could be trouble.

Lelouch could only smile as Raven was pushing the A.C special weapon back. Ten years ago they already had Seventh-Generation Knightmares. To them Knightmares were outdated and the Titians had the true power now. From the performance he and Eden were seeing showed how far Helghan had truly come in terms of warfare.

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

"Where are the Elevens getting these things" Clovis's mother screeched "How the hell are we losing!"

No one dared answer her, not even her spineless son. Everything was going down the drain and the battle that was displayed in front of them only proved it. It was meant to be just like Area 2/Figi. Years ago after the invasion started she was given control over Area 2 from her husband, she made the people their nothing more than a slave work force and brought other numbers from different Areas when the population started low from her methods. After five years the area became uninhabitable due to the toxics in the air and pollution from the weapon factories. When her husband ordered her to clean up the mess she stage a revolt and had everyone massacred without remorse. The islands themselves were uninhabitable and the were later nuked. The Britannian media were told lies to cover it up and she came out looking like a hero who stopped a revolt.

But right now her greatest nightmare was being played out right in front of her. If anyone found out what truly was going o then it would be the end of her and her son.

"Where the hell are the reinforcements?"

"Their five minutes way my Lady" Bartley said sweating

**ABONDEND BUILDING **

"Sir enemy reinforcements will be here shortly" said Eden

"The men?"

"Our troops are now completely outside of the ghettos. It's high time we do the same. Shall we link up with Slade?"

"Yes. Are the other perpetrations in order?"

"Affirmative sir"

**SHINJUKU GHETTOS**

"Your time is up Raven" said Zero over the radio

"But sir I can still win this"

Suzaku's Knightmare was badly beaten and had suffered damage the both arms and it's chest. Within a few short movements she could have him down dead.

"I know that Raven but we all have our bad days. You have run out of time and the Britannian reinforcements will be landing shortly. I can't have you caught up in all the fireworks now can I"

"I understand sir" she turned to Suzaku "Be grateful I have run out of time Suzaku. But it's doesn't mean it's the last time you will ever face me"

She turned around and seed off with the two others following her. Leaving Suzaku defeated and broken.

**G-1 COMMAND CENTER **

Inside the G-1 the generals were moving the reinforcement around on the battle field not realizing the enemy was long gone. They were getting reports that there were no sighting of the enemy and they had some how vanished without a trace.

Before anyone realized this they were fired at from behind. Both gauds that had been guarding the door opened fire with automatic weapons with silencers on. The Generals dropped like flies and Clovis and his mother could do nothing about it. They tried to reach for the red buttons on the side of the throne chairs but stopped when the guns were pointed at them.

'Who do you think you are!" Clovis's mother screeched "I'll have you…"

She was knocked out by one of the gauds before she could finish.

"Commander this is S" said Slade over the headset "I have them"

"Good" said Lelouch coming through the door wearing his Zero outfit "I decided I should see him my self since were are both commanders and brothers"

. His face was covered with a gase mask mixed with a skull general hat with the Helghan symbol in the center of the hat. He wore a black leather trench coat, glove and boots with his side arms showing both high powered laser pistols. Behind him were two bodyguards that followed him wearing power suits.

"Brothers?"

"How long has it been dear Clovis? You were only paint when I last saw you and now you massacre people for fun" he said with venom in his voice "It's truly sad that you have become more like the bitch of a mother"

"I don't know what sick game your playing but soon some one is going to come walking through that door any second now"  
"I have that covered dear brother" he pulled out a mike and said "_**All forces are to seize and dismiss. I order you as Clovis Vi Britannia to hold position and what for further order. No one is to disturbed me or contact the G-1 base. That is all**_" Thanks to voice analyzer tech copying Clovis's voice was a piece of cake "I don't think anyone will be bothering us dear brother"  
"Why do you keep calling me that!"

"Because we are brothers, more or less" the Commander said "Years ago when we both were children you would paint me with my sister and Euphy together. We would play Knights and Numbers"

There were only one person who had a sister and was a male in the family. When he realized who he was faced with he could only feel dread.

"NO. No no no no" he said in fear "They said you were dead, they said the Japanese killed you two. They said you..."

"They said a lot of things that day, and all those rumors were the workings of my own. I knew that there were people and family that wanted us dead, just like they did with my mother"

"I swear I had nothing to do with her, I swear. We my not be brothers through mothers but we still share the same blood"

" Oh I know you have nothing to do with my mother's death, but the deaths that you have committed over the years I cannot let you go un judge" he said turning away "Slade if you will"

Slade pulled out his Katana and sliced Clovis's neck cleanly. The head tumbled down and rolled over the floor leaving a trail of blood.

"What of the Bitch sir/" Slade asked readying his blade

"Oh she is needed less where. Tire her and gag her, she's coming with us"

**My fellow Enclave and fans of The Proper History, the author of this story will not be back since he has course work for the next three weeks, but do not fear, he will be working on during his course time since he has nothing better to do. **

**Pleas review and tell me what you thing and I'll pass it on to him. **

**Yours truly John Hennery Eden **

**(I own nothing but I wish I do) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The night of Zero**

"Talk"

_Thinking_

**Robotic voice **

**There was meant to be a lemon in this but it was too soon. **

It did not take long for word to get out about the Viceroys death and the disappearance of his mother. So far the Purist Faction had kept the information of Clovis's death out of the media but he knew it was so they could take control of Area 11 for themselves. Lelouch predicted that they would be using Suzaku as a scapegoat so they could remove 11s from the army which in turn would help the Purist Faction to spread there racist ideas. In Vault 0 Lelouch sat behind his desk looking at the Intel reports on his desk. He could only shack his head in what the Purist were planning to do. For one he couldn't have Suzaku dead or executed for a crime he didn't commit, he was meant to be made an example of as the biggest traitor of Japan. Even though during the time when he was a kid and he and Nunnally would play with Suzaku he could not feel pity for his old friend. That Suzaku was long gone and the one that had replaced him was someone who pushed his views onto other people without a second thought.

He needed Suzaku alive and he doubted the JLF were going to do anything about it. If anything they would just sit on their ass and watch everything on the TV. They were fucken useless.

"How is the integration coming along Eden" said Lelouch in his office

"Smoothly, were using the same methods she used when playing with. She didn't believe that her son was dead until we showed her his head. Right now we know a pass codes and black op operatives in Japan right now. Shall I send some men to wipe them out?"

"Do so. Make them look like accidents. Anything else?"

"The Tamiki has given us his contacts and any other information that's relevant. But not much sad to say"

"No surprises there. Keep me posted"

After Eden left C.C walked into the room. She wore her light green nightgown.

"I was quite lonely when I woke up this morning" she started "Have you already gotten bored of me?"

"Of course not" he said "The only reason that I'm up that idiot Purist member"

Knwell had take control of the Purist faction two days ago. When Bartley was killed it left a power vacuum which the Purist used to their advantage. The original leader, Jeremiah Gottwald, had been removed from power when the Suzaku idea came to him. Knwell got the support of the other member but Vinetta so he could take control.

"Leave it for tomorrow and come back to bed" she purred

His relation ship with the oldest person to walk the planet had changed when he had first met her as a kid and gotten his Geass from her. They became close to one another over the years and slowly form a relationship with her. He knew that she would out live him unless he could truly master his Geass which only a few ever had.

"As you wish my Witch"

**PRISON CELL**

Unlike Lelouch and C.C, Suzaku was not experiencing pleaser at all. Instead he sat in lone prison cell beaten and humiliated. The Purist was using him as a scapegoat lead by Jeremiah Gottwald. They interrogated him and demanded a confection for his crimes against Clovis and his mother. The A.C Unite lead by Loyd tried to help him but were unable to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry to say they want to sting you up my boy" said Loyd on the other side of the cells bars "They found out who the next Viceroy is going to be and they need someone to take the fall"

"But the courts will see me in…"

"You can think and talk all you want Suzaku but the courts will do you no good. The system is built for Britannians to life the life of pleasure and rich's, the others are not so fortunate"  
"But it can be changed from the inside!"

"You think you're the only one that has thought of that? Trust me you aren't" he sighed "There have been others like you all over the other Areas who had tried to change everything from the inside. And trust me it didn't end well for them"

"Why are you telling me this?"

I just wanted to see how you would react to this information. Anyway there has been a rumour going around that the Underground were the ones who killed Clovis, though the Purist won't show it but their scared out of their lives. A lot of people are in fact"

What have they done about it"  
"Not much really. But from the recording from the Lancelot they have the technology way ahead of us"

"Did you show…?"

"I showed them alright. They confiscated the video recording and ordered me and the rest of the A.C to keep our mouths shut. They really don't want anything that would clear your name to get out"

**GOVERNMENT BUREAU **

"And you Britannians will be the only ones that will be present?"

Right now Knwell and Detard Raed were going over the final perpetrations for Suzaku's court hearing. They planned to make it a media event that would care the Britannia populace and remove any rumours of the Underground. Detard was a man who enjoyed his job since it was along the line of making history, but the job that he had just been given was another cover up job like the many he had been given in the past.

"Once everything is in place you'll have your moment to shine. Are you sure that Jeremiah approves of this?"

"The man has been removed from leader of the Purist. When the others heard he was the only one beaten by an Eleven in a outdated Knightmare he brought shame upon us. Right now he's on the same level as the bitch Vinetta"

"I see"

**PRISON CELL **

It had been an hour since Loyd had left. Most of the word that Loyd had said showed had made him think back at what he believed in. But he refused to quite, he believed that the Judge would see the truth and would let him go.

"Oh how the great have fallen" said a voice over the speakers set up in his cell block. There were no guards present in his cell thanks to a A.I hack "I know you can hear me Suzaku Kururugi. I know right now that your thinking that the court will let you go. But you are wrong"

"Who are you?" he demanded

"Who am I isn't important. It's you who is on the chopping block" said Eden "Suzaku Kururugi. Son of the former Prime Minister and the one who opened the doors to Japan. The biggest traitor in the world"

Now Suzaku went white, did this man know?

"How many died because of your diction. How many lost their lives, lost their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. How have become slaves because of you"

"And how many lived because of me!"

"Oh we did the maths to that question. You wouldn't believe the answer even if it slapped you on the face. Right now your in a cell because people believe you killed Clovis and have hidden his mother somewhere. Delusional most Britannians are. They will believe that anything they see on the big screen. I have to ask though, when you faced my Knightmare pilot on the battle field how did it feel?"  
"Your.." thing it clicked "You!"

"Now, now don't get your panties in a twist my boy. Did you really think we will let you take all the credit for what we did three days ago? We take pride in what we do, we take pride in defending who that are weak and stomping on the ones that oppress the weak"

"But the gase. The…"

"There was no gase; there was no real reason for Clovis to wipe out all life in the ghettos"

"Clovis would never have done such a thing, He was a good man, he looked after us"

"That what the media says. Clovis was a good man and his mother was an angel. Delusional"  
And the voice was gone.

**ASHFORD ACADEMY **

It had been three days since the Shinjuku attack. Kallen had done as Ohgi had told her and went back to school to keep a low profile. So far she hadn't heard back from her brother or that idiot Tamiki. The others had been unable to get back to Shinjuku since the Britannians had sealed the place off.

Went the skirmish in Shinjuku had ended the resistance group were separated from the civilians and where told over the radio that they would be kept save. They were also told that the Commander would contact one of them and arrange a meeting face to face. But so far the man had stayed silent.

As Kallen walked through the school she over heard a confiscation from a group of girls.

"I can't believe they did that" one of them cried "How could they be so heartless"

"It was on the news just before, wait here it is now" another said pulling out her phone along with the other girls.

Kallen felt her phone vibrate which showed on the screen a emergency transmission.

On the screen was a new anchorman with a sad look on his face.

"It is with my great regret to inform you three days ago Prince Clovis has been found murdered in Shinjuku three day ago"

_No way, how the hell did he pull that one off?_

"The Purist faction has taken command of Area 11 and has believed to have court the murderer. We do not know who the murderer is yet but they are planning to revile that during the man's trail. There has been no sighting of Lady Finetta and has fear to have been kidnapped by the associates of the alleged murderer"

"For now we can only pray her highness is found unharmed soon. Now please bow your head in a moment of silence"

Kallen didn't bother to hang around. She went to her room and called Ohgi to see if he heard the news. But before she could there was a call for with the I.D name C.Z

_Commander Zero?_

"I take it that you saw the news"

"That was you wasn't it"

"Yes, someone had to put an end to that man sooner or later, don't you agree"

"Wow… I mean how the hell did you even pull that one off"  
"One would say skills but that wasn't the case. Everything just went according to plan"  
"I see. Is my brother ok?"

"Your brother is in a bad way sorry. We are doing everything that we can for him before we do anything drastic"

"How bad… is he" she was on the verge of crying now

"Do not fret Q-1. Your brother will live. He just might not be the same again. The damage that he had suffered due to him trying to take his own life and the toxic device. We can still save him but we need the approval of a family member"

"You have mine"

"Very well. The other thing I wanted to talk about is a meeting between me and your resistance group. It's high time that we meet face to face. Don't you agree?"

"When and where"

"Today at 5.30 on the 45 monorail. Bring whoever you want and don't be late"

**45 TRANSTION **

Ohgi and the three other members of the Shinjuku resistance fighter waited at the transition along with Kallen. When they were told that they would be meeting the Commander face to face, they found it a bit hard to believe.

Only two others joined them to meet the Commander. Naomi Inoue and Toru Yoshida. No one had heard from Tamiki and some of them assumed that he had died back at Shinjuku before the Commander stepped in. Kallen told them that Naogto was in the Commanders care right now and was going be too operated on. Ohgi didn't like the idea that Kallen gave permission to operate on her brother before seeing him, but the fact that Nagoto went to plan B and tried to kill himself.

As the entered the train Kallen's phone went off again with the caller name Commander Zero on the screen.

"I thank you for coming today. But I wish to know about you a bit more Kallen"

"Excuse me?"

"Face to the front of the train and look to your right, tell me what you see"

Frowning, Kallen did so. She saw the Britannian Settlement, filling her with hate and loath

"I see the Britannian City. It was stolen from us, and built on our sacrifices." She said, keeping her voice low with considerable effort.

"And your left" Zero queried his voice devoid of emotion and inflection.

"I see _our_ city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry." Kallen replied, anger slightly colouring her voice at the sight of the Ghettos' crumbling buildings and assorted rubble left over from the Invasion.

"Perfect answers. Come to the front of the train"

They did as they were told and found lone man and two bulky robots with old TV monitors with cartoon soldier faces (**Sercuritrons**)

The Commander wore the same outfit that he wore when he meet with Clovis. When they saw what the Commander was wearing they felt a chill run up their spins. It was the glowing red eyes that made them nerves.

"Welcome member of the Shinjuku Resistance" said the Commander "I am Commander Zero"

"Were you the one behind the evacuation?" asked Ohgi

"I was"

"Did you kill Clovis"

"No but I gave the order. Clovis needed to be taught a lesson after the things that he had done. His mother was no different"

"So you killed her as well then" said Inoue

"Oh no. She is very much alive" said the Commander "After the things that she has done to people and is still doing; her lesson needs to be longer lasting"

"Will on behalf of the people from Shinjuku us thank you"

"Not a problem. I was more than willing to lend a helping hand. And rest assure that the people of Shinjuku are more than safe"

"Can you tell us where they are?" Kallen asked

"Sorry but no. The location is only known by a few. If information was to be leaked then everything me and my people have built for could be compromised"

"Then can you told us what so important about the location"  
The Commander thought for a bit before answering.

"I'll tell you, but you must swear that everything that I tell you stays on the train"

"You have our word" said Ohgi

"Very well. As we all know that war can last for years. And during this time basic resources such as food and water dries up. My people discovered a way to fix the problem in the late 50s"

"And that is?"

"Hibernation" which caught everyone by surprise "Deep sleep. Cryo sleep to be exact"

"You froze all of them!" Kallen yelled

"And the many others over the years. We perfect cryo sleep years ago and have been using it ever since. Right now over 1/3 of the Japanese populace is safely asleep, hidden away from the torment of war"

"How's that even possible. Not even Britannia has that technology" said Ohgi

"It's possible. The way my people obtain this technology was from pure hard work, it's a great thing when the world doesn't know you even you exist. But enough of that. Let's get down to point of our meeting. And I'll be frank with you. I want you to join me"

"Join you?"

"Yes. Britannia will not fall to terrorism like your resistance group. Which is why I would like you to join me and my group. Britannia has had its time and I seek to end it once and for all"

Was this man serious? That was what they were all thinking. Destroying Britannia was something that was only but a dream to them. After seeing what this man and his people were capable of they were more tempted to join.

"Why wear a mask?" Yoshida asked

"I thought you would asked. To tell you the truth it is for my protection and you're own. Ten years ago I obtained a power that only a few have. I'm one of them, and the other is the Emperor"

"What power?"

The right eye hole of his gas mask opened up reviling his violet eye. Before Ohgi knew it he was under the Commander command.

The commander pulled out a gun and ordered him to take it from him. Ohgi did and was ordered to point the gun at his own head and fire. The other demanded him to stop but didn't. Ohgi was then ordered to fie but found that the gun was empty. A second later Ohgi was back in control and found a gun pointed at his head.

"What the hell!"

"That is the power that I have. It is more of a curse than anything else. For the protection of others around me I am forced to wear my mask. The simplest jock or words can get people killed

None of them wanted to see his face now. To be forced to live behind a mask, cruel.

"You said that another person had that power. Who's the other?" Kallen asked

"Charles Zi Britannia" That brought a shock to everyone. The man that had declared war to the rest of the world had a power like the Commander.

"I will not press you on your diction. But I would watch the TV tomorrow night, it'll make your decision so much easier"

**VAULT 0 TO 56**

The people of the Vaults carried on their normal jobs they were assigned when they were brought to the Vaults. In the beginning. At first people wondered how the Vaults were even built without anyone knowing, how such a vast system hidden underground was built without anyone knowing.

Some people were given engineering jobs in Vault 13, building jobs, farming jobs in Vault 23 and others. The technology that had been shown to the people of Japan made them think that aliens were the ones who built the technology (True in a way). Other believed that it was the secret society known as the Iluminaty that were the ones to develop the technology.

When told that it was a notion that was never known to the world it was not unbelievable. After seeing the Vault and the tools they were given to build the machines so they could take back their homeland. The man who had been originally in charge was a man called John Hennery Eden, a man that no one had ever seen in public nor his face for that matter.

A few months ago a new person was put in charge as the Vaults high Commander. And that man was known as Commander Zero. When people had first saw the man he had come out into the public of the Vault and addressed them all. They were shown the destruction of Britannia's largest fleet begin through his strategies. At first no one believed him but when they heard stories from soldiers that fought under him they were impressed. Sao far everything was running normal until all the computer monitors and TVs went blank and then showed Commander Zero standing in front of the Helghast flag.

"My fellow dwellers of the Vaults. It has been three months since my last announcement. Since then it has come to me that we have not done much against Britannia personally. We haven't raised a hand to them nor have we spoken out against them" he paused "That has changed"

"Three days ago you would have heard rumours that the Third wife of the Emperor tried to exterminate the people of Shinjuku, and heard rumours that the people of Shinjuku have been brought here to become one with us. This is all true"

"Three days ago the Bitch tried to kill everyone there like they were rats. Her son on the other hand was trying to save his own skin as normal so we killed him" he held up Clovis's head so everyone could see "The man begged for his life with the tongue that he used in ordering countless deaths. He could not go unpunished"

Every person in the Vaults cheered knowing that the basterd was dead.

"But his is not"

People became silent once more.

The camera moved and showed the broken form of the Third wife bound to a chair blind folded and gagged. Something they all knew that she had coming a long time ago.

"This "thing" takes the pleasure of watching others suffer for her amusement. This "thing" cares for no living person unless they were Britannian. She thought she was untouchable, she thought she was invincible. She thought there was no force out there that could tear her off the throne she sat in. But we are here!"

The cheering started again.

"Years ago you started work on the weapons that would brake the people that sought to oppress you, you train effortlessly to build a army that the world has yet to see. You have waited for the day the war is declared and the day you rise up and take what is yours!"

"That day is near!"

The cheering became so lowed they started to chant his name that echoed in subway tunnels and could be heard in every Vault in Japan.

"My fellow Vault dwellers. Be ready, for tomorrow I give the justice that you have sorely wanted and longed for. Because no one. Not even a nation can escape justice"

After his speech he could hear the name Zero or Commander being chanted throughout the Vaults. When he had first came to Japan he had been worried how people would react to him. But after tonight they Vault Dwellers praised him. They looked to him as the man who would bring them victory and Justice they had always wanted. There would be those that questioned him but only a few.

For now he had a big night tomorrow, one that where the world would be his stage and the people of the world will be his audience.

**VAULT 0**

**The next day**

She had never been in so much pain in her life. The same pain she had inflicted onto others for her own amusement. When she was woken after being knocked out she found herself bound to a chair and interrogated to all top secret information she had in Black Filed projects and events she had within and out of Japan. She had tried to keep her mouth shut about what she was up to and the things she had done but their methods were more than what she could ever handle.

Right now she was being moved down a hall way with arm gauds and robots (MHB) only the side of the walls watching her. When she saw their eyes they saw nothing but anger and hatred for her. Some of them looked like they were egger to shot her where she stood and be done with it.

"You have no idea how sickening it is for as" said her interrogator "Forced to live here, underground, because of your people who destroyed our home"

He tossed her to the ground like a pig.

"Get up!" said the guard on her right

Shortly they came to a stop were a group of four Enclave soldiers were waiting in power armour and laser weaponry.

"By orders of High Commander Zero I am to release the prisoner into the custody of the Enclave"

"Good job Gravin" said one of the Enclave soldiers stepping forward "Both Zero and Eden have been looking forward to this day" He turned to the prisoner "You look like you had a ruff time Third"

She said nothing to the man and looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact. She found her neck grabbed by the Enclave soldier and was forced to look at the red eyes gase mask.

"I remember when you walked onto my home inland" the soldier started "You took everything from us and stepped on everyone that I knew and loved. You saw me and my mother one day huddling in the corner of the work camps because I couldn't work out of exhaustion. You ripped me from my mother's arms and ordered me to carry cement back or my mother would be shot" his hand tightened around her neck "And when I was done you said I was nothing but a weak little mammas boy and that I no longer needed her anymore"

She remembered that day really will and she could clearly remember the boy that she had tormented. During her time as the Viceroy of Area 5 she had done many terrible things that she had thought was covered up. But now her past has really come to haunt her.

**HIGHWAY 13**

Many of the people who loved Clovis and were not Japanese found themselves on highway 13 waiting for their beloved prince's murderer to come down the highway and showcased by the Purist Faction. Many had brought fruits and stones to throw at the young man who had been charged with the murder. The people that lived in the settlement and lived watched from their TVs, computers and so on. Everyone wanted to see the young man justice tonight. But that would not be happening.

As the convoy came up the slop on the high way for everyone to see they suddenly came to a stop.

"Johnson do you know what going on?" said the news reporter

For behind on the opposite direction of the highway people saw Prince Clovis's private transport with a trailer truck coming from behind. The car and the truck came to a stop with the tuck turning to block the highway. Everyone suspected it to be a rescue operation for Suzaku which made Knwell tense.

The extra top of Clovis's transport burned away reviling Commander Zero.

"I am Commander Zero" he stated

"Zero?" said Detard "As in nothing"

"I've seen enough" said Kewell fire a shot in the air.

Five Knightmares surrounded the truck and car with the weapons pointed at the Commander.

The Commander raised his hand up to his face looking like he was about to take off his mask. But then he raised it to the air and clicked his fingers. The trailer of the truck broke apart and reviled something that everyone on the highway and in the settlement feared. A nuclear boom.

A Enclave soldier from behind dragged two people up form to the top of the car with black bags covering their faces in prison uniforms. The Commander removed one of the black bags of one of the bags and showed a Britannian nuclear fascist.

"Identify yourself to the world" said the Commander with a mike in front of the man's face.

"Doctor Jullean Davson. Nuclear fascist and war criminal"

"And what is this device behind me?"

"A twelve tone nuclear boom with a radius of five miles"

"And who is capable of disarming such a device?"

"Only me"

"Only you. Thank you doctor" he snapped the man's neck with people in the crowed screaming.

"This boom is armed" he stated "This boom is powerful and the trigger is a mystery" which caught people by surprise "For one of you hold the detonator. But not only that I have a dead man switch inside of me. If anyone interferes or tries to flee the highway the trigger man will detonate the boom. If any one tries to shot me or my men the boom will go off. We are not here to steal or to harm you but to seek the Justice the people of Japan have sorely longed for"

"And you expect us to hand over the Eleven!" Kewell yelled

"That is up to you. Honestly taking him from you makes no difference after tonight. He is an innocent young man ether way and after tonight you will be letting him go ether way"

"And what makes you say that. He killed the Third Prince of Britannia"

"Oh he is no murderer" a camera man ran up in front of him getting a better view "The man who killed Clovis was myself" he said looking to the camera "And to prove that I brought this"

He pulled out Clovis's head from a wooden box and tossed it on the ground in front of the camera man.

People started screaming and fearing for their lives. Many of the Purist wanted nothing more than tear the man a new one but knew that would led to disaster.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Knwell aiming his weapon at the crazed man "You will die here!"

Before Knwell could open fire along with the other Purist, they were sniped by high powered anti-Knighmare rifles. People could now see the Seventh-Generation Knightmares on top of buildings surrounding the highway. Kenwell exited his Knightmare and saw the Commander still standing there unfazed.

"There will only be one person dyeing here tonight if everyone wants to live. For you see three days ago the people of Japan were told that the resistance fighters in Shinjuku stole a chemical weapon to use against Britannia. That was a lie" he clicked his fingers. Every screen on the computers, phones and TVs showed the confiscation that Knwell and Tamiki had at the bar and that the Third Lady and Kewell were behind everything "People of Japan. Britannia's and Japanese alike. This man and his group have lied to you. Your government have lied to you, your armies have lied to you, And the people of Shinjuku want that are still alive today and many of Japans native want Justice what this man, and the Third lady have done. And it is up to you to give it to them" He took off the other black bag on the second persons face reviling the Third lady. The third wife of the emperor with her face covered in burses and her own blood.

Right now people all over the conquered nations and the free nations believe what they were seeing. This man had taken the world and put it on edge within a few short minutes and showed the impossible. What they will see next will be the last thing they could ever expect.

"This woman doesn't have any care for the average human being. Anyone that is not Britannia in her eyes are nothing more than slave, beggars, people she takes pleasure in watching people fight to the death so they can feed their family. She sells children for money to host the balls the nobles drink and party at. She almost killed off a entire cutler by destroying their land and massacring them through slave labour" While talking a montage of images and video footage was shown on the network of the crimes that she committed. They saw children fighting each other in a ring where Britannia noblemen watch and bet, they saw the slave camps from Fiji, and they saw people of the Shinjuku Ghettos being gun down no matter what the age. And saw her give out the orders for all of these things.

"The people that stand around here had come to deliver justice. You had come so that you could show the world what justice truly is. And I'm going to make sure that happen.

"Inside of this woman is a heart monitor that sends a signal to the boom behind me. If her heart doses not stop in 4 minutes then the boom will go off" Now everyone was more terrified than ever "But it is not up to me to kill her. But you" He kicked her over the edge of the car in front of him letting her fall.

"Your time starts now" he tossed a knife down onto the ground "The lives of the Settlement are in your hands now"

Behind him the timer on the boom started counting down.

No one knew what to do. No one could do anything. The in the settlement people in their homes huddled with their families in fear. Some franticly panicked and packed what they could and get way from the settlement as soon as they could. The police phone line was jammed. People in the streets started to panic. Looting started. Car crashes. People jamming in boom shelters were unable to close the door. The settlement was in chaos. And at the heart of it all the people on the highway stood still waiting for someone to do something. Anything!

And during all of this, Commander Zero stood there calm as ever.

As the countdown went to 2 minutes lone man stood out of the crowed. An old Britannian man in his 60s walked onto the highway knowing that the whole world was watching him. He picked up the knife and walked over to the Third Lady whose hands and legs had been tide and was panicking the inter time.

"If I die for this then so be it. I'll make it quick"

The old man plunged the knife into her and she died. The countdown stopped.

"I didn't just do this for them" he said to the Commander "I did this for my grandchildren sake"

"I understand" he then turned his attention to Knwell "You to will face justice soon. But it's high time that I and my men leave"

"And how do you think you'll be doing that. We have this place surrounded!"

"Like this" he clicks his hand and all the lights in the settlement went out.

The Purist tried to use there Knightmare night-vision to see but were gunned down. The sound of gun shots made the people on the highway panic and stared to run in all directions.

Helghast drop-ships had been waiting underneath the highway the whole time.

By the time the lights came back on the Commander and his men were gone. The nuclear boom fell apart with candy and small toys coming out of it.

The world biggest bluff was live around the world.

And it was only the beginning.

**Info of the Command structure and Vaults**

**Vaults were built mainly by the robotic unites a few years before the invasion of Japan with only the Prime Minister knowing after he had been elected. All talks between the Prime Minister and the Helghan Representatives are Black filed.**

**Vault 0/ main Vault and the size of the settlement. Has over a million people living in it and is the main power source for all Vaults in Japan.**

**Houses/ over half a million people**

**Vault R/ research and development branch from the Think Tank**

**Vault 39-45/ factory and assembly line vault for Sercuritrons, Knightmares and Titians.**

**Vault 18-30/ Bio Vaults. Built as domes with artificial skies to produce food, such ass fruits and so on.**

**Vault 31/ Unknown but to a few. **

**Vault 1-17/ Military Vaults to house and train soldiers. 1-5 belongs to the Enclave. 6 to 16 belong to the Legion. Vault 17 belongs to the Creed.**

**Vault L.D/ Unknown Vault with only robots and a few trusted people ever allowed inside the Vault. Main purpose of the Vault is only known to the War council and a few members within Helghan. **

**Houses/ Unknown **

**Commander Zero (AKA Lelouch)/ High Overseer of Japan Vault system. Leader of (The Legion/AKA Helghast army) **

**C.C/ High commander of the Creed**

**Creed/ works in high profile assassinations and information gathering**

**Medic/ Head doctor of the Vaults **

**Mobius/ Head of research and development in Vault R**

**Mr Pleasant/ Head of Vault security with the MHB unites under his command.**

**Slade/ Second in command of the Creed.**

**John Hennery Eden/ High commander of the Enclave and a A.I**

**Enclave/ works in black op operation and low profile assassinations **

**Fink/ Head of all production line within the Vaults**

**My people this is Eden. I wish to thank you for reading this fanifc and hope it is to your satisfaction. The world has change and the hunt for the Commander will begin soon. Please review and leave comments. Thank you and good speed.**

**(Thank you for reading people. Hope you liked it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FALL OF A GODDESS **

**I do not own anything that relates to videos games, book or movies**

_We are not Legion for god like Britannia nor we are a Legion for Kings. We are a Legion of the people and for the people only. Whether god dames us to hell for what we are, we do not and will not care. We live for our people. We fight for our people. We are the Legion from the ninth circle of hell on earth. And we will fight as long as Britannia lives. Until it is destroyed, no soldier, man or woman will find safety from us. We are the Legion, we are one. Long live Helghan. Burn down Britannia!_

_-Legion Commander of the fifth army. _

The Bogeyman now had a true form. There was no monster under the bed or in the closet that could be more terrifying than this Bogeyman. This Bogeyman was on ever news station, every social media and new outlet that was out there. No one could stop talking about him nor could they stop fearing him. And this Bogeyman had a name, or more like a title. Commander Zero.

It had been a week since the Commander had taken the world by storm. Not only had he confessed to the murder of the Viceroy Clovis but he exposed the truth of what Clovis and the Third wife were truly like. He had taken their names and stepped on them in the mud showing the world that Britannia is not what it is cracked up to be. The murders and inhuman things that these two people had done left a black mark on Britannian history. It made people question in what else Britannia had done in the past and what they were still doing. Even the people of Britannia were starting to question their leader's method and motives. But those thought were put aside after Emperor had given a speech to the world

"My son and wife were not at fault here. They have shown the true might and power of the Britannian Empire. They have shown that the strong are meant to rule as the weak are meant to serve. The Numbers that have died through the actions of my son and wife died because they were nothing but weak in body and soul. Those Numbers were not born as our equals and are meant and have always meant to serve their betters! All hail Britannia!"

After the speech had been air across the world many Britannain people saw no wrong in what Clovis and his mother had done. Some saw the truth in what Britannia was truly like and backed the Commander. Others were undecided because it would go against everything that they had believed in. And of course the rest backed the Royal family.

In Area 11/Japan thing were not so good. There were worries that the Chinese would try and take advantage of the chaos and invade so they could get control of the Sakuradite. Thankful that never happened and the since the Britannian Navy was on guard.

The old man that killed the Third wife was taken into custody right after the Commander left. Some demanded for him to be killed while the other wanted him to be set free. In the end after much debate the old man would be going to court with his fate left to the next Viceroy. As for the old mans family they were taken care of thanks to the Ashford family, some people tried to hurt the family how ever they could but the Ashford hid them

As for the Commander himself he sat behind his own desk going over Intel of all known Resistances Cells within Japan. His main goal from here on was to absorb the Resistance Cells into the Legion and make them into one army. Doing so would help for what he had install for later I everything went according to plane. Ohgi's group had called him half way through the week and wanted in on his plans. They were willing to become a part of his army with him as their commander. Or this point on he doubted anyone wouldn't want his as there commander.

"Sir the Prophet Operation is about to start" said Eden from the Computer "Would you like me to give you the updates on the operation"

"Do so"

The Operation was to make super soldiers out of ordinary people. They wouldn't need to eat or sleep much, they would be able to learn things that would take years within hours. Their bodies would be able to heal at an amazing rate with the nanites that will be running through their bodies. Mussel mass would be replace with artificial mussel with a mix of metal and organic. The suits they would be wearing would make the Legion and Enclave power suits look like children's toys, they would have clocking technology, boost the wear's strength and have its own AI to keep the suit functioning 100% and help with tactical options.

In total they would be making weaponries soldiers that would change the face of warfare forever**.**

"Understood sir. I would also like to report that the Shinjuku Cell have arrived as you ordered. Right now they are ben moved into Vault 3 and will be undergoing training"

**VAULT 3**

Never in his life have Ohgi and the other's imagined they would become a part of the Underground/Legion. They were all blindfolded as a security measure. Even if they were resistance members they had to earn the Commanders and other higher ups trust before they got to know everything. But what they saw the layout of the Vault they had been amazed and the technology that had come with it. They saw the Secrurtrons in action in the training ground using sun lasers against the trainees and the AIs that made them work.

Right now they were face to face with the Overseer of the Vault who was an AI itself. Yes Man.

"Welcome to Vault 3" yes man said through the massive computer in front of them with his happy face plastered on the screen "I have to say you all looking great today. And I'm not saying that because I have to"

"It's good to be here" said Ohgi with a sweat drop coming off his head

"That's great. When he Commander said that you would be joining the Legion I though he was insane. But seeing the reports that he had sent me and the jobs that you have managed to accomplish I was wrong. Isn't that great" he said with an over enthusiastic voice "So. This is the part where you ask question about the Legion"

"How long have you been around?" asked one of the members

"Personally I have been around 32 years. Isn't that great. The Legion was formed over 200 years if you are wondering"

"200 year!"

"Amazing isn't it"

"If that so the why didn't you help fight Britannia. From the look at it you had more than the resources required" said another member

"A wonderful question. We were not able to because the higher ups feared that the world would start to fear us because of the power that the Helghast holds"

"Helghast?"

"The people that have made this all possible. During the end of what you know as the Washington Rebellion, the people that fled with Washington founded a new nation with only one purpose in life at the time. Revenge. A ad thing but it was what kept the people under Washingtons command going. Since then the Helgahn nation has been kept quite so that the Britannian nation and the rest of the world would leave us alone. And it worked"

"So you're telling us that there is a nation out there that has been hiding this whole time!" said Kallen "People would have known"

"Nope" said Yes Man "When it comes to hiding the Helghast are the best. How do you think the Vault have remain hidden for the past ten years"

"You've been around for ten years!"

"Yep. I will now explain to you the reason we have been here for so long. To be more precise we have been here as long since the last Prime Minister was elected. When Sakuradite was found in Japan your Prime Minster realized that Britannia would try and take from them. Meany's aren't they. Soooo we came in and gave a solution that could both help your people and give us what we always wanted. Vaults. Man people were ment to be brought to the Vaults once the Prime Ministers give the order. But sadly he was murdered. DUN DU DUUNNNN"

"He was murdered!" many of them screamed

"A sad thing isn't it. Brings a tear to your eye knowing that there was a plan to save many Japanese people during the war and keep them safe in the Vaults. Oh well. Anyway since the Prime Minster was murdered the call never went out and the men and woman of Japan were left on top of the surface to die. So sad. Eden, who was in charged as the Vault Overseer at the time, did the best as he could and brought as many people as he could down to the Vaults. Sad to say not many people were able to make it"

"So there was a plan?"

"Yep. So is there anything else you would like to know"

"Why are you so god dame happy?" asked Kallen

"I am programed to be happy 24/7 every day of the week. Isn't that great"

"I guess so"

"Anyway, I think it's time that we get down to business with you all join the Legion…"

"I have one more question" said Ohgi

"Not a problem, even though we are over time why the hell not. What would you like to know"

"Do you have any idea what happen to Tamiki, he's a part of the of our group"

"Will since you asked so nicely I might as well till you. You friend Tamiki was and has been help the Purist Faction for a while now" that brought a shock to everyone "And by the shocked looks on your faces you must of just realized that the Shinjuku battle happened thanks to him and your group. But don't worry. You have nothing to be guilty about, so put a smile on that frown"

"But we caused that to happen"

"Maybe so, but you had no idea of the real situation and no knowing that one of you own would betray you. So there is nothing to be sad about"

"But the people who died because of us"

"Just look on the bright side of things. Now you're a part of something much larger than simple little fights. You'll be helping to destroy all Britannia all together. What a great day"

**VAULT 6**

Deep in Vault is was an AI main severs. Eden's home. The

The severs were large things that were formed into a tower and with a single computer console on top. If you saw the screen on the tower you would see numbers and codes processing everything at high speeds. Like a human brain. Eden himself ordered for the facility to be built with a backup sever that would sling shot him across the world to other severs around the world. There were over 12 Severs that could hold him and private Securatrons that could hold him.

Right now Eden was going over the reactions that the Shinjuku Resistance Cell when they had found out that one of their own ad betrayed them for money. For many years Eden had watched the Helghast rise up from what remained of the American dream. The people of Helghan in his eyes were the future for the human race. They are given a goal by their leader and do whatever it takes to achieve that goal. Eden himself would do what he was capable to achieve the goals that are set out for them. Over and over the people of Helghan exceeded his expectations and the expectations of the other .

There were time when human's feared AI's. And AI's feared humans because of their need to destroy. But things changed after an incident that changed the face of AI and humans co-existing.

During the 1960s there was a disaster that could have taken the lives of many people. One of the ships that had been transporting people from Australia when Britannia started it campaign of conquer the sip had been hit by an iceberg. No ships were in the area to save the people but one, a ship control and operated by AI robots. The AIs risked their lives to save the people on the sinking ship with some of the AIs losing their own lives in the end. Since that day AIs were treated equally by the Helghast. And were considered as brothers and sisters.

Since that time Eden had been ty top bridge the gap between machine and human. Some of his ideas were to give humans the ability to upload their minds into an AI reality world so they could experience what it was truly like to be an AI. That idea was still in the works.

Another idea was to do the same with the AIs organic body that would need to eat drink and sleep. That idea is in the making at Vault R and was something that many of the AIs were looking forward to.

But right now war was on the rise and Eden was doing everything that he could to make sure that the Helghast would win. No matter what the cost.

**AREA 11 GOVERNMENT BUREAU**

Cornelia could not believe how stupid her brother truly was. Nearly all of Area 11 Government System was ether bribed all corrupted in some way. Right now she was trying to clean up her brother's mess and was finding it more than difficult. Military funding was lowered so her brother could throw parties for he nobles or went to the human experiment projects that his mother was doing. Not only that but all the things that Clovis and his mother had done now on the World Wide Web for everyone to see. Because of that it was now more than difficult for her to control the 11s in the Area with the low funding and now had to rely on the Honorary Britannians to clean up the mess. Something that she truly didn't like doing.

In her eyes the Honorary Britannians were un trust worthy and were unreliable. At any point in battle a Honorary Britannian could be a sleeper agent and turn on them at any time. It's the main reason she relied on pure Britannians. She would never trust a Number, even if they conquered the world.

As for her sister Euphemia she could only feel pity for her sister. Euphemia life goal was to bring both Britannians and numbers together as equals. Something that was frowned upon by many in Britannia. When Cornelia confronted her to stop her foolishness Euphemia wouldn't have any of it. She said she would never give up, not until everyone was equal no matter how they were born. The main reason that she was doing all of it was so that Lelouch and Nunnally would be able to come home. The two people they both missed than anyone else.

When two went into Exile both Cornelia and Euphemia were devastated. They had tried to talk them out of it but they never got the chance to. The people hat followed the two into exile brought devastation to both their economy and military. They were now behind a generation of Knightmare developments and other weaponry and their economy was now getting back on track. If it was not for her brother … and his Camelot R&D then they would be even worse off.

But right now she was getting to the bottom of the highway incident. It seems that the original leader of the Purist Faction was not at fault and was removed form leadership after Clovis was killed. The main culprit was a Kewell Soresi who had taken command of Area 11 under Jeremiahs nose, and had taken the time to remove as much evidence that he could that connected him to Clovis's dealings. What was even worse was the man had forged all the evidence that connected Suzaku to her brother's murder and didn't even bother to try and hunt down the true culprit. Commander Zero.

Right now she had sent her own men to hunt the person down and was having little to no luck. The man had a week's head start over them and it would be a 1 in a 100 chance of even finding the man. But that wouldn't stop her.

She already had a plan in place before she even arrived to Area 11 and was more than willing to use it. The only down fall would be the deaths of 11s but that wouldn't matter to her.

"The perpetrations for Saitama are underway my lady" said Guilford stepping into the room "The men are moving into position to lock the Saitama Ghettos down as we speak"

"Good, have the rest of our forces ready by the time I get there. If the Commander doesn't want to come out we'll just have to force him to come out"

Guilford smiled at this "And the Number inside of the Ghetto?"

"They get the same treatment as the Numbers in Shinjuku got. Since they are hiding this Yamato Alliance then they are traitors to Britannia. You know what to do"

**VAULT 0 COMMANDERS OFFICE**

"So she plans to flush me out" said Lelouch talking to both C.C and Eden "And would throw away innocent lives just to get me out"

"It seems that way" said C.C "My spy gave all the details after going through Cornelia's computer. She planes to rein act the Shinjuku incident to get you out in the open. Over 4000 people live in though building and she planes to wipe them all out just for you. I think she likes you"

"She already has men posted around Saitama. Nobody can get in or out at the moment" said Eden "Only our tunnels can get us in there"

"That fact she's doing all this for me I don't know whether to be faltered or disgusted. But I'm not surprised since she has already done this before. What's the media saying about it?"

"There calling it a terrorist attack by the Yamato Alliance. Right now people think the Yamato Alliance has Britannian hostages and have listed a bunch of demands. But no videos of the demands have been released"

"Most likely fabricated ones will be made afterwards. Will I think it's time that I had a little talk with my sister then. After all she has done so much to see me I'll throw her a bone"

**VAULT 3**

The old Shinjuku resistance members were still trying to come to terms in what they had discovered and been told. One of their own had sold them out long ago and they didn't even know about it. The Underground was real and they were a part of it. The technology they have been shown was years ahead of any known country in the world. And to top it all off, their old leader would be a test subject for a experimental super soldier unit called the Spartans.

Yes Man told had Kallen stay behind so he could tell her what was happening to her bother later on and that her own father and mother had been a part of the Underground/Helghan nation for over ten years. When she was told what would be coming of her brother she demanded that she would be able to see him. But was denied since they were moving him to the operating room in Vault R tonight, but they would update her in how the operation would be going and would be able to see him after it was over.

She then asked about her mother and father which went in a long explanation about her father and mother becoming citizens of Helghan along with every person who was in the Legion and Vaults. Her mother was an information broker since the woman they both lived with hosted parties with other nobles which made it easy for her to find out all the naughty things people were up to. Not only that but she was a member of the assassin Creed and was one of their top members. Kallen was beyond surprised and found it hard to believe that the weak mother she once knew was nothing more than a second identity. It made her feel deceived that her own mother would do something like that. But Yes Man with his friendly attitude got her to stop thinking that and see the reasons why her mother did what she did.

Her father on the other hand did the same thing as her mother did but within the Britannian Homeland. He was also the head of a underground railroad that helped get commoners out of Britannia. She never knew that there were people in Britannia that wanted out but had no way.

All in all she felt ashamed for herself since she thought her mother and father were nothing more than weak people.

"When dose Nagoto's operation begin?" Ohgi asked as they were eating in the mess hall

"Tonight at midnight. Yes Man told me much as he could about the Operation. I'm worried that it will fail"

"What do you mean?" asked older member of their group  
"They tried the operation on someone else before but it never worked. Yes Man told me that the last person that they tried it on was in the same condition as Nagoto. The Operation failed because of the blood type, but since Nagoto is Blood type O there is more of a chance that he will survive"

"Any chance of any of us seeing him?"

"You need high level clearance to get into Vault R. And not many people have that. Hell, not many even know were the Vault is"

"Do we even know who will be operating on him?" said another

"Nope" said Kallen who was also annoyed about the information there was regarding her brothers health "He said we can see him after the Operation was over, but that will be in two days"

"To days!" some yelled

"What the hell are they doing to him!"

Other people around their table and had been listening on the conversation and wondering that to.

"Can I have your attention please" said Yes Man intercoms "I have a wonderful announcement to make" everyone quieted down to hear what Yes Man had to say "Now I have no doubt that you all noticed new members in the Legion and I want you to make them feel right at home. The Commander brought them down here so they could fight the good fight so give them a wave and help them out in getting settled in"

"Now for my second fantastic announcement. I have no doubt that you heard a rumour about a super-soldier program that is in Vault R. This is true. Isn't that great? Now I know some of you are wondering if you're going to wake up one morning and find yourself being sliced up and stuffed with…. New things. But don't worry, his will not happen. Isn't that great"

"Now for my final announcement is Company form 2-5 are to report to your C.O The Commander needs your assistance and there is a fight on our hands"

After the announcement over a hundred men and woman got up off their seat and headed out to their C.O. The rest went back to eating and jobs around the Vault.

"Lest we can sleep easy at night"

**SAITAMA GHETTOS**

The G-1 along with twelve Sutherlanders to guarding it from the front and rear. The Saitama Ghettos had been blocked off from all communications from the outside world and from anyone leaving. The media was calling it removal of terrorist Cells, which in a way was true but the methods would say different.

The people of the Saitama Ghettos knew what was really coming. Some people tried to flee from the Ghettos but found it impossible with the place surrounded. Some had been killed after they tried to flee.

The Yamato Alliance was doing their best in getting ready for what was coming. But they knew that their chances of surviving was low, it was even worse that Cornelia herself had come. The woman was known to be the Goddess of Victory and had made her name in the Britannian military including being the favourite daughter of the Emperor

The Leader of the Yamato Alliance was trying his best to set up ambushes with the number of men he had under his command. Most of his forces were being used to get people in the old Subway tunnels which was the safest place at the moment.

They had tried getting in contact with Kyoto but hey had no word from them, as of now he realised Kyoto had abandoned them.

"Sons of Bitch's" Yoto said slamming his hand on the table.

The men around him worried faces after no word came from Kyoto. They were led to believe that Kyoto looked after the people that worked under them, but right now that belief was crumbling after each minute.

Just then the radio man run in "Sir we just got a message from Commander Zero!"

"What does he want?"

"He knows our situation sir and is willing to help"

This brought hope to the other men and women in the room.

"I take it this is Zero" said Yoto speaking into the radio

"You are right on that account" said the Commander on the other side "I take your will aware of the situation around you"

"It's not hard to notice. I have men and woman doing their best to get the civilians hidden. Most of the old Subway tunnels are blocked and were with the rest being guarded by Britannian soldiers. We tried to push through the but failed"

"If you wish to beat Cornelia and win you will need to listen to my every command"

"Beat her! Are you out of your mind!"

"Not at all my men are already on their way with the supply's that are needed for this operation. What I want you to do is get all the civilians and head to the subway station in the centre of the Ghettos not far from you. There you will see a few of my men waiting, they will lead them to a safe location in the Underground"

"What about my men?"

"That is up to them, they can ether fight alongside my own. If they do I expect them to follow my orders to the letter. If not they can join the civilians"

"Understood"

**G-1 BASE**

Cornelia sat in the G-1 looking at the layout of the battle field making sure that her men were in place. The Generals that worked for her brother were now working for her, she needed them so she knew she was dealing with Zero and not some fake.

"My lady are you sure that it's wise for you to be here" said one of the Generals in fear "If Zero dose show up aren't you worried that he'll come after you?"

"That's what I'm hoping for you idiot" she spat at him "The man has made my family his hit list if anything. What a better way than to bait the basterd out"

"Begin the Operation"

**SAITAMA GHETTO STREETS **

The first waves of infantry men were foot soldiers that were to gather the residents and remove them. Cornelia deemed the residents to be traitors to the crown since they were working or haven't reported the Yamato Alliance to any of the authorities.

As the first wave came to the first set of homes they found them abandoned. They moved on to the next lot of buildings and found them completely abandoned as well. This the same as they moved on and on through the Ghettos until a radio man decided to report in. But found their communication blocked.

"Sir I'm not receiving any transitions"

"They must be blocking our signal" said the Commanding Officer

Just as they were about to send one of the men back in one of the M58 WOLF but was stopped when the something came out of the alleyways. It was seven feet tall, bulcky with a single wheel to move on. It's arms were short with pincers as fingers. On the body there was a TV screen with grumpy looking cartoon soldier face showing.

Instantly the Britannian soldiers started opening fire on the robot but found the metal was too thick for the bullets to pierce with a energy shield around it. The Britannian soldiers unloaded their ammo in firing at the robot without making a dent.

"Drop dead" said the robot.

The shoulders of the robot opened up revelling a very deadly rocket launcher system built into it. Before anyone could run they were gun down by armoured men from the buildings. The M58 WOLFs were blown away by the rockets from the robot. Within a few seconds all around the Saitama Ghettos the first wave of infantry soldiers were dead.

**G-1 BASE**

"My Lady none of the…"

"I know"

For the past five minutes there had been no word from any of the infantry units that she had sent out. At first she thought they were having trouble with the residents but after trying to call them in by radio there was no reply.

"Ether it is faulty communication gear or something is wrong. Send Alpha squad in now. Surround them"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Al team signing sir" said one of the officers in the field "Waiting for orders"

"Move to L-4 and wait for my command"

"Understood sir"

Only half of the Yamato Alliance stayed behind. Right now his men were being moved around the Ghettos getting ready for Cornelia's next attack. He knew his sister was good when it came to tactics, but against him she was no match.

Beside him stood Raven, Leader of the Knightmare units.

"Get your men ready Raven"

"Understood sir"

**SAITAMA GHETTO STREETS **

Alpha unit was having a hard time than they thought they would. The Ghettos were littered land mines that had already taken out half the unit. What was even worse the buildings had enemy soldiers hidden with anti-Knightmare weapons. They had no idea how or where the infantry units were, all they found of them were destroyed transport they had used.

"What the hell is going on…"

The pilot of the Knightmare never got to finish his sentence as one of the buildings fell down on him.

"My Lady where taking casualty's here. We need reinforcements"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Now the reinforcements come" said the Commander watching from his Titian "Raven you have the stage"

**ABONDEND BUILING**

"Understood sir" said Raven in her Knightmare Black Death "You know what to do men"

Her squad had moved into the building waiting for the Britannian reinforcements to show. When they did Raven and her men burst out of the building ambushing the reinforcements. They left no one behind as they sliced through the Knightmare with ease.

"How boring, at lest Suzaku was entertaining than these weaklings"

**G-1 BASE**

"So he did show up" said Cornelia with a smug voice.

"The remaining units out on the field are retreating as we speak my Lady" ssaid Guilford

"And Zero will be right among them" she smiled "Have all the men open the cod pits so we can have a good look"

Guilford nodded and headed outside to see to it.

Each of the Sutherlanders opened up. But there was no Zero. Just her own men.

"Having a bit of trouble dear Cornelia" said a voice coming from the intercoms all over the G-1 "As predicted you methods are as stale as you are"

"I take it your Zero" there was no image on the screens so she had no idea who she was talking to "Why not come out and show yourself coward"

"Such bold words coming from someone who sits back as her own men massacre children in the streets. Do you enjoy it? The thrill of ordering peoples deaths like you brother did?"

"You have no right to talk about him"

"You might have a point there" as they were talking the technicians had been trying to trace the call. But were having little to no luck. Right now the call had been bouncing all over the world from the Britannian homeland to the Government Bureau in Japan

"Having trouble tracking this call I see" said the voice "Let's say for the sake of it that the Commander is very close"

"So you're not the Commander I take it"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. The Commander would like to speak to you face to face. And I have been given the task of bringing you to him"

"Is that so? And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

There was a small laugh heard until "Let this my dear"

Just then as on que G-1 base started moving.

"What the hell do you think your doing private!" she yelled at the driver

"It's not me, something has taken control of the system"

All the computers and monitors went black then showed a green line.

"You came here to find the Commander Cornelia" said Eden "And I'm to take you to him"

**SAITAMA GHETTO STREETS **

Outside the Britannian Knightmare pilots were wondering why the G-1 base was moving to them. Some moved quick to get out of the way while others were not so lucky. To make things worse the G-1 anti-amour machine gun torrents opened fire on them gunning them down.

"Princess Cornelia can you hear me" Guilford called out on the radio.

No answer.

"Dame it. Zero's men must be in there" He turned to the remaining men that were still alive and ordered them to go after the G-1.

"You aren't going anywhere oh so sweet knight" said a voice coming from one of the building.

The Black Death jumped out one of the fallen buildings for all to see. By just looking at its deadly beauty you could clearly tell it was a force to be reckoned with.

"You little boy toys can go Knight. I only need you"

**ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE SAITAMA GHETTO**

The units that were stationed outside the Saitama Ghettos were built of Honorary Britannians had lost contact with the Viceroy. The man in charge of the Units had tried to get in contact with the Government Bureau but had no luck. Just as they were about to send units into the Ghettos they were being attacked from behind.

"Who the hell are these guys!" one of the Kightmare pilots said.

Their enemy came in small numbers but used more advance than what they used. But what they didn't know was all around the outskirts of the Ghettos were other units were being wiped out as well.

Within five minutes every unit was wiped out

**G-1 BASE**

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Cornelia cried after watching her own men get run over and gunned down by her own base. The door had gone into dead lock with everyone trapped in the G-1 being taken for a test drive.

"Doing as I was told. The detail in how I get you to the Commander is really up to me"

"But my men!"

"Not my fault you didn't install a horn in this thing. And besides, you're getting what you want in the end"

"Some get those bloody doors opened now and find a way to get control of the system"

One of the technicians who had been working under Cornelia for a long time pulled out his own laptop and tried to find the location of the hack though the sub mainframe. But what he found not only shocked him but made him think he was dreaming. He checked over and over but only coming up with the same conclusion. And it scared him.

"I found the source madam" the technician said

"Where is it coming from" she demanded

"In this room"

Everyone stopped what they doing and looked at the technician like he had grown a second head.

"That can be right" said another "No one in here is driving the dame thing"  
"Wrong" said Eden "I am"

The technician who found the source paled hoping he was truly wrong. But out of all the work he had done in the pass and the experience he had gathered over the years was telling him other wise.

Cornelia noticed her private in shock and asked "What do you mean in here"

"It's not someone in the room madam. I went over the data and found something" he showed her his laptop screen show numbers coming and going on the screen.

"And what the hell am I looking at"

"The incoming signals aren't coming from outside of the G-1. There coming from the G-1 itself"

"You mean they put a device…"

"No, it's not coming from a device. It's the G-1 itself"

"Correct you are. And I must safe it's nice and roomy in here. Feels like a second home"

"What the hell are you!" Cornelia demanded

"What I am is what is in front of you. I can be everywhere and nowhere. I am John Hennery Eden and your worst nightmare"

They rammed into a building going right through. The G-1 amour was now badly damaged and the main guns were not completely out of ammo.

"Are you insane!"

"Nope. Just having fun"

**SAITAMA GHETTO STREETS **

Raven was having the time of her life. Cornelia's Knight was a worthy adversary but was in an out dated Knightmare in her standards. Some of Guilford's men stayed behind to fight her off. She sliced through them with ease not even trying.

Right now Guilford's Sutherlander was on its last legs, the armour plating was falling apart and both arms had been destroyed. All that worked were the wheels, everything else was too damaged. Not even the ejection system worked now.

"How does it feel Letch. How does it feel to be weak, have weaker weapons, lower technology than us? You don't feel so big now do you" said Raven moving her Black Death closer "How does it feel to loss to someone you thought was weaker than you"

"Who the hell are you people" he said weakly after being knocked around "What the hell..."

"That enough out of you Letch" her Knightmare stomped on Sutherlanders face "Your kind came to our land and took for us, our homes, our loved ones, and our lives. And even now as my brothers and sisters are forced to live in the dirt you still take from us. Your kind are nothing but Letch's that suck dry everything. But no more"

The last thing that Guilford saw is the cod pit was ripped opened, was the dark black hand of the Black Death reaching for him.

**G-1 BASE**

Cornelia could do nothing but watch as her men on the outside are slaughtered by Zero's forces. The her men inside the G-1 tried doing whatever they could to get back control of the G-1, but every time they thought they had a way into the system Eden would just block them at every turn. To make matters worse she got a clear view of the power that Zero commanded. The Knightmares that his forces had were a lot stronger and faster than anything that Britannia in its arsenal.

The men outside who were also trying to stop the G-1 were gun down by without much of a fight. Clovis's old generals stayed quite throughout the whole situation knowing that they useless during the situation.

None of the reserve units ever came. They were either dead or were still waiting for her orders to move in. She hoped it was the lesser one. Right now Zero was a very large threat than she imagined with the numbers and technology under his belt.

They arrived to an old park with the swings and slides still intact. The weeds had over grown since the war with the pavement broken and cracked.

"Everyone but Cornelia is to remain in the G-1. If you try and leave you will be shot by snipers" said Eden

"And why would I go out there?"

"You wanted to meet Zero did you not?" said Eden "Now you can face to face"

"And my men will not be harmed?"  
"I may be just an A.I Cornelia, but even I and the Commander has honour. I swear in the name of the codes that I am, no man or woman inside of the G-1 will be harmed while you have your transaction with the Commander. Even if you don't take my word you really have no choice in the matter"

The doors opened up with Helghast Legion troops moving in. They surrounded everyone and held their weapons up for kill shots.

One of the soldiers that had a different type of mask walked up to Cornelia. She could feel the smugness that was radiating off the man.

"Good evening Cornelia, I'm to take you to Zero"

Not fighting Cornelia did as she was told and got up off her seat handing over her side arm to him.

**SAITAMA GHETTO PARK**

Cornelia made no fuss as she was led to the park. All round she could see Zero's men and machines watching her. She could feel the anger that was directed at her from some of the Yamato Alliance members, people she came to kill.

She was led into the park until she came to the centre of park which had an old water fountain that was covered in vines. Standing in front of the fountain was Zero himself. In the same clothing that he wore when he was live on TV. He turned around to look at her, and she could tell he as smiling under the mask of his.

"You may leave" he said to her guide then turning to her "Cornelia Vi Britannia, third daughter of Charles Zi Britannia, knowing as the Goddess of Victory for her flawless wok on the battle field and elder sister to Euphimea Vi Britannia"

"Leave my sister out of this!"

"I don't intend to bring her into our little fight. I must say though, if you wanted to meet me so badly you could have just asked. Hell, I wold have given you my phone number"

"Don't falter yourself. I'd would rather put a bullet into your head than talk with you"

"Of course you would. I have no doubt all your family would want the same thing. But let's not talk about that. What we need to discus is your little tantrum against the Japanese"

"Tantrum!" right now her anger was at boiling point

"Yes. The fact you were willing to wipe out everyone here no matter whether they were children, woman or man, gives me the sick feeling that I'm looking right at Clovis and his mother. You and I both know what they have truly been up to. You and I truly know what type of people they really were. Do you really want to turn out like them?"

"My brother was a goo..."

She didn't finished thanks to Zero's hand striking her face causing her to tumble over. Zero knelt down to her as she mouth dripped looking down at her.

"Your brother was less than a man, he cried and begged for his life with the same tongue that he used to order all those deaths. Say he was a good man in front of me I will do something that even I might regret"

"Like what" she snarled

"This" he pulled out his phone and should her a image of Guilford in chains beaten and bleeding on a chair. "If Dalton was here and not protecting your sister he might be in the same situation"

"If you dear..."

"He will live as long as you swear an oath to me"

"You want a oath?"

"From you. Unlike most of your family you have honour. Will at least when it comes to an oath. Give me an oath and I will let you and what remains of you men go, along with you dear sweet knight. If you don't, he dies"

Cornelia thought for a minute.

"And what will the oath be"

"You put a halt to all actions against the Ghettos in Japan and its people. You can come after me all you like for I don't care. All I care about are the people in the Ghettos that have and are suffering thank to your brother. Leave them alone, that is all I ask"

"Really? That's all? Normally one would demand the Area handed back over to its people"

"As much as I would like that it would cause to many problems for me. Besides, with you around I can hopefully get you out of the idea Britannia deserves everything"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. So, do we have a deal?"

Cornelia took her oath swearing that she would halt all attacks against the Ghettos and their people. A minute later the Black Death and it pilot brought Guilford who was patched up but still in pain.

The second Guilford was lowered to the ground Cornelia went to his side.

"Such a sight. The Princes and her shining white knight, such care, such love for her knight. And Lelouch told me that you would be incapable of that"

"What did you say?" catching that last part

But Zero was on the hand of the Black Death and was gone.

**VAULT 0 PRISON SECTION**

Tamiki had long forgotten what happened. One minute he was waiting for his pick up in the outskirts of the Shinjuku Ghettos, and the next minute he was knocked out. He had woken up in a prison cell and demanded to be released with the only reply was a spray of a fire hose. Ever since then he had stayed quiet in his cell.

One of the guards walked up to his Cell with a smile on his face

"Hay Tamiki, your getting out in two days"

"Really?"

"Yep. Right out of the Cell and right into you public trial"

"But I haven't done anything wrong"

The guard only laughed and walked off.

"You Tamiki are a laugh"

**Yes Man here people. You look great, and I'm not saying that because I have to. Wasn't that a great chapter, if not... will everyone has their dislikes. Any way the Enclave hopes you liked this fanfic, they worked so hard in it and hopes you put a review or two in it. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**

**(I owe nothing sadly. I in a ok happy mood about this chapter but I know it could have used some more time. I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can done with a story line that everyone likes. Please review and tell me what you think)**


End file.
